


【DMC】我喜欢的是哥哥但不是哥哥【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 互相看不惯的兄弟俩各自有着与对方相关的秘密





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哥非哥

01

最后一个音节落下，维吉尔闭上眼，汗水自他的额头滑下滴落到黑色的琴键上。顿时，掌声雷鸣，响彻整个大厅，欢呼与喝彩不绝于耳，他站起身，微笑着向观众们鞠躬，宣告巡演的正式落幕。

维吉尔来自一个令人羡慕的音乐世家。他的父亲斯巴达是少年时就享有盛誉的钢琴家，二十七岁在意大利小镇度假，邂逅了天赋异禀的女歌唱家伊娃，两人结伴而行，以惊人的速度坠入爱河。在旅程结束的同时斯巴达向伊娃求婚了，伊娃感动万分，答应了他的求婚。一年后他们有了可爱的儿子，那段经历也被传为了佳话。  
自小，维吉尔就受到音乐的熏陶，接受两位世界著名的音乐家的教导，在最好的位置欣赏父母的演出。在这样的环境下成长起来的维吉尔深受音乐感动，他格外敬仰自己的父亲，梦想着成为和父亲一样优秀的钢琴家，并一直朝着这个方向努力。  
遗憾的是，他们的儿子，是孪生子。  
但丁，也就是维吉尔的弟弟，他拥有同样出色的天赋，但那个离经叛道又问题多多的家伙断然拒绝走上和父母相同的道路，自高中起就霸占了家里的车库搞乐队活动，说是要成为离世时全世界都为之流泪的摇滚歌手。维吉尔对弟弟的选择颇具微词，现实也站在维吉尔这边，如今他们已经二十五岁了，维吉尔可以在世界级的舞台上用顶级的钢琴演奏，而但丁依旧没搞出什么名堂。  
这次的巡演持续了三个月，在结束一场又一场精彩绝伦的演出后，维吉尔决定要休息一段时间。他不希求父母那样的浪漫故事，所以他选择回到家中陪伴自己的家人。他春天时离开，回来时已经是夏天了，天气变得燥热，自家的庭院里满眼都是浓郁的绿色。维吉尔一个人提着行李箱来到家门前按响门铃，不多久他的母亲伊娃就为他打开了门。  
“维吉尔！”伊娃笑容满面，给了她的大儿子一个拥抱。她的金色长发束在脑后，优雅又美丽。维吉尔亲过母亲的脸颊，注意到她的身上还穿着一件围裙。  
“我正好赶上午饭了吗？”维吉尔笑着说，他本想给母亲一个惊喜。  
“才不是，现在哪里是吃饭的时间。”伊娃拉着维吉尔的手将他领进家中，然后又急匆匆赶回厨房，“是但丁回来了！他说要订披萨，或者煎蛋，我正给他做煎蛋。”  
向来举止得体的维吉尔在确定母亲不会看到后翻了个大大的白眼，心里咒骂着：我可爱的弟弟，你还真会挑日子。  
当然维吉尔绝不会把自己对兄弟的不满暴露在伊娃面前，但丁也同意，这是他们达成的少有的共识。维吉尔把行李箱放在门口，盼着见到弟弟的好哥哥那样问道：“他回来了？现在在哪里？”  
“浴室，”伊娃在忙乱之中探出头，显然她打算做的不止煎蛋，“天气太热，他在冲澡。”  
“哦。”维吉尔简单应答道，他想现在就去踹开浴室的门扯开浴帘对但丁大喊一声：惊喜！你这蠢货！  
不过自然，他也不会这么干的，他可是维吉尔，笑起来绝不可能露出八颗以上的牙齿。  
但提前埋伏进弟弟的房间对他而言是没有任何问题的。  
年轻有为的钢琴家维吉尔轻手轻脚走上楼，隐约能听到浴室里传来的水流声。他推开半掩的房门，悄无声息地钻了进去。这不能算是对私人空间的侵扰，要知道这个房间严格意义上并不属于但丁，它也有维吉尔的一半。在他们两个在还怀疑床下有怪物的年纪结束前一直各占一方，后来维吉尔主动搬去了楼下的空房，然后这房间才完全沦落到但丁的手里。有趣的是，但丁不再担心床下有怪物了，他声称怪物在楼下，不解决这个问题他就睡不好。  
房间里昏暗一片，外面阳光正好，屋里却窗帘紧闭。维吉尔在鼻子跟前扇了扇好像要扇走“但丁味”，他一把拉开窗帘，被阳光晃得闭上了眼。缓过来之后他又打开窗户通风，外面的空气令人心旷神怡。  
维吉尔转过身，果不其然等待他的是一片狼藉。脏衣服七扭八扭丢在床上，背包倒在地上大敞着等待积灰，椅子斜着被拉出来，座位上还遗落了一只脏袜子，还有其他乱七八糟的零碎，整个房间就像放进来了一只刚从水里捞出来的长毛狗，天性难掩，把水抖得到处都是，不过以维吉尔对自己弟弟的了解，他肯定刚回来没多久，不然房间里还会更乱。他攥紧拳头克制自己让这房间重归整洁的冲动，十八岁时他就发誓绝不再替但丁收拾房间了，因为他发现那个狡猾的兔崽子抓住了自己见不得脏乱的把柄，每次都等着他来干活。  
正当维吉尔打算找个还没被但丁侵害的地方坐下等他时，在他的余光里有什么黯淡了下去，吸引了他的注意力，他扭头一看，是但丁的pad。  
“他竟然还有这种东西。”维吉尔自言自语，在他的印象里但丁似乎还活在刚有随身听的那个年代。他把它从桌上拿起来，上面密密麻麻的都是文字，似乎但丁在去冲澡前正在浏览这个网页。  
好奇心诱使维吉尔点亮了屏幕，想看看自己的弟弟在看些什么，完全没意识到这和翻弟弟的日记没什么区别。

……冰冷的雨淋在他们身上，两人喘息着，注视着那张与自己相同的脸。红衣的恶魔握紧手中的大剑奔向他的手足，剑刃划过地面蹦出红色的火花。他咆哮着挥舞大剑打开了兄长架在身前的长刀，带着决意对哥哥的胸口捅去，然而他直白的攻击太容易看破，被那把优雅的长刀轻松挡开，又被哥哥用刀柄给了他的腹部一记重击。

看来这是一对关系不太好的兄弟，维吉尔推测，继续往下看。

他的背撞到了石柱上，喊叫一声跪倒在地，但是没有多余的犹豫，他立刻拔出那把黑色的手枪冲哥哥连开数枪。每一发子弹瞄准了冷漠的蓝衣恶魔的心脏。然而没有一发打中，在极短的时间内他的哥哥转动闪着寒光的长刀，为自己撑起一块盾牌，当他停止时，每一颗滚烫的子弹都被他用刀接下，然后在地上整齐地码成一排，挥刀悉数奉还给他的弟弟。更年轻的恶魔不甘示弱，立刻举刀砍下，将子弹砍成了两半，飞去他的身后噼里啪啦地炸开。  
年长的恶魔质问道：“为何不追求更强大的力量，追求父亲的……斯巴达的力量！”

“哈？”他们的父亲怎么也叫斯巴达？维吉尔疑惑了一小会儿，不过父亲的名字也不是太罕见，大概是碰巧重名吧。

他用剑撑起身体，站在兄长的对面冷笑一声：“父亲？那不重要，我就只是看你不顺眼而已。”  
说罢，又是新的争斗。恶魔的子嗣们又一次纠缠在一起，他们在阴云笼罩的月光下短兵相接，两把魔剑互相牵制，僵持不下，紧贴在一起的刀刃伴随着火星发出危险的声响。这时，蓝衣恶魔猛一抬臂，手中纤细的长刀发挥出惊人的力量，把属于弟弟的大剑打飞了出去。大剑落地的同时，他不再留情，用刀刺穿了弟弟的肚子。  
血大片大片地落到地上，又被雨水冲淡，他痛苦又不可置信地看着自己的兄长，对上那双寒冰般的眼睛。  
“真愚蠢呀……但丁。”他说着，将刀捅得更深，“愚不可及，只有力量才能凌驾一切，没有力量的话什么都保护不了。”  
维吉尔推开但丁的肩膀：“就连自身也难保。”  
他冷酷地拔出刀，任由弟弟鲜血四溅着向后倒下，夺走了戴在但丁颈上的项链。但丁无助地向他伸出手，可维吉尔已经不再心软，挥刀无情地在他的手掌上划来一道深深的伤口。

维吉尔惊呆了，他反复核对是不是自己眼花看错了名字，可是他的视力好的惊人，那对兄弟的名字毫无疑问就是“维吉尔”和“但丁”，这不是重名，这就是在写他们的故事！在认清这一点后，维吉尔又在心里尖叫：我才不会为了一条项链就捅穿但丁的肚子！我也没想过拿其他东西捅他！虽然他有时候真的讨人厌。  
等等，这故事里的我们好像是恶魔？维吉尔回过神来，把关注点放在完全错误的地方，或许恶魔不会轻易死掉？  
好奇心的诱惑连维吉尔都抵挡不了，如果他能现在停下来，放下弟弟的pad，他就还能向以往一样对待但丁，可惜的是他根本不知道自己此时面对的是什么，只有一个想法盘踞着他的脑海：继续看。  
“就是好奇这个但丁死没死。”维吉尔自我安慰，自己都觉得自己是个爱护弟弟的模范哥哥。

维吉尔向后拢起挡在额前的头发，在但丁的身边久久驻足，看着血染红弟弟的胸膛，那张嚣张的脸变得纸一样惨白。  
已经没什么可留恋的了，维吉尔对自己说，他得到了项链，手刃了自己的血族，他已经为成为更纯粹的恶魔做好了准备。可是似乎他似乎还缺失了什么，一个巨大的孔洞随着但丁逐渐失去温度的身体在维吉尔心脏迅速扩大，他不明白这是为什么，简单地将它归咎于自己软弱的人类血脉。他愤然转身，竭力压抑自己不知名的冲动，然而当他拔起立在地上的叛逆大剑时，它的剑身映出但丁的身影，那抹红色在血泊之中微弱地动了一下。  
你自找的！  
那股欲望瞬间冲破了所有防线，喷涌而出。维吉尔转身冲向奄奄一息的但丁，举起叛逆狠狠把他重新钉在了地上。  
“维吉……”  
闭嘴！  
但丁看上去脆弱极了，泪水夹在雨水中洗刷着他的脸庞，被捅穿胸口使他的呼吸都开始变得疼痛。血不断地流出他的身体，他越来越苍白，仿佛失去了提线的木偶，然而他这副可怜的模样却深深打动了维吉尔。年长的恶魔忽然明白了自己的欲求，如果他可以得到项链，他也同样可以得到但丁。  
“时间有的是，我不介意陪你玩玩。”维吉尔说着，声音比自己想象的更加急切。他抽出叛逆丢到一旁，弟弟的呻吟使他愈发兴奋。  
但丁似乎也预感到了维吉尔要对自己做什么，好不容易忘却的伤痛此时又变得如此鲜明，仿佛要撕碎他的心，他虚弱地哀求着：“不要……哥哥，别这么对我……”  
维吉尔有了一丝心痛，可那太微弱了，完全无法改变他的心意。蓝色的恶魔露出残忍的笑容，用阎魔刀轻而易举割断了绑在但丁胸前的枪带，又切断了他的皮带。但丁痛哭起来，他想要拒绝自己的哥哥，这不是他来见维吉尔的目的，可是他阻止不了，就像维吉尔所说，现在的他没有力量，魔力随着血一同流出了他的身体，连对四肢的感知都开始变得模糊。  
但丁被粗暴得剥掉了的大衣，维吉尔又急躁地扯下他宽松的裤子，年轻的恶魔用无力的手臂推着哥哥，不断地向他恳求，可维吉尔无动于衷，他甩开但丁的手，抓住他的脚踝让他对自己张开双腿。在看到哥哥硬挺的欲望后，但丁停止了挣扎。  
“承受这个吧，弟弟。”  
那就像一把锋利的匕首一样狠狠地插进了但丁的身体里，带着绝望一起，让恶魔猎人凄惨地尖叫起来……

维吉尔本人倒是没听到尖叫，他听到的是惊慌的抽吸声。出于本能他抬起了头——这不是他的好弟弟但丁嘛！他的头发湿漉漉的，浑身赤裸，刚冲完澡皮肤泛着粉红，只有一块浴巾裹在腰上遮住了屁股。  
“你、你——”  
“啊……我……”  
但丁急促地喘息着，挂着水珠的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着维吉尔，磕磕绊绊地说：“你、你都看到什么了！”  
大概因为太突然，以及偷看但丁东西的愧疚感开始作祟，维吉尔一下呆住了，老老实实回答了弟弟的问题：“我看到……我捅了你的肚子和……屁股。”  
短短几秒内，但丁的表情比维吉尔的任何一场演出都要精彩，他看上去又羞耻又愤怒，又惊恐又伤心，脸从红变白再变红，然后像真的见了鬼一样尖叫着扑向维吉尔。  
“混蛋！维吉尔！你这个纯种混蛋！”  
但丁语无伦次地大骂，同时因为他过大的动作，浴巾松脱开来掉到了地上，让维吉尔一点没剩看了个光。  
说实话维吉尔心情有点复杂，从小到大，他头一次在看到但丁的下面时红了脸。

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

02

两人搞出的响动惊到了楼下的伊娃，她大声询问他们在干什么。维吉尔抢在但丁前面回答道：“没什么！但丁滑倒了！”  
听上去像是那么回事，伊娃相信了维吉尔，并告诉他们二十分钟后下楼吃饭。  
“好的！”两人异口同声道。  
确定母亲没有上楼查看的打算后，维吉尔和但丁又把注意力转回到彼此身上。眼下的状况是：刚洗完澡的但丁发现和他从小掐到大的哥哥从他的pad里看到了不得了的东西，他光着身子扑过去，和维吉尔双双栽倒在床上。毕竟但丁这么大一个人压在身上，维吉尔也没法把他一脚踹开然后逃之夭夭，但他凭借出色的反应力用右臂勒住了但丁的脖子，另一只手则把Pad递得远远的。  
“还给我！把它给我！”但丁大叫，他的脑袋被死死压在维吉尔的胸前做无谓的挣扎，用湿头发把维吉尔平平整整的衬衣糟蹋了大半。  
维吉尔当然不会满足但丁的要求，他用了更大的力气钳制但丁，同时冷酷地说道：“我的好弟弟，容我模仿一下同样情况下你会对我说的话：我就不！不但如此，我还要——”杰出青年钢琴演奏家维吉尔用他价值连城的左手举起Pad，在弟弟的骚扰下，字正腔圆朗声道：“悲伤与痛苦的眼泪划过但丁的脸颊，但他深知自己无法拒绝他的哥哥，剩下的只有连他自己也无法信服的哀求：‘维吉尔！求你了停下吧！除了这个……什么都可以……’”  
“啊啊啊啊——！！！”在维吉尔怀里的但丁发出走了音的惨叫，好似捏了肚子就会怪叫的橡胶黄鸡，“闭嘴啊！你在干嘛！念出来不觉得羞耻吗？！”  
维吉尔冷笑一声：“这有什么，后面还有更精彩的，听着——嗷！”  
气急败坏的但丁狠狠给了他一口，将“更精彩的”断送在一点都不维吉尔的痛呼中。  
重获自由的但丁眼里泛着泪花呛咳，维吉尔则嘶声揉蹭自己留下一圈牙印的右手。等两人都缓过劲来，立刻又针锋相对。  
“你以为自己多大了，竟然还咬人！”  
“我才要问！乱翻别人东西还在这里耀武扬威，你当自己是哪里来的恶霸吗！”  
“维吉尔？但丁？”伊娃听到了他们的争吵声。  
“我们没事！”两人再次默契地说。  
为了不把母亲引上来，兄弟两个了噤声决定先稳住自己的情绪。他们四目相对，接着扫视对方全身意图抓住什么破绽将其一举击破。不过这也只是存在于他们脑内的激烈争斗，维吉尔随手抓到但丁丢在床上的裤子扔给他，对他说：“穿上，我现在不是很有兴趣看到你的裸体。”  
但丁脸一红，捞起裤子立刻套上，也没顾上先去找一条内裤来穿。  
“听着，”维吉尔郑重其事地开口，保有他一贯的风度，“对于未经允许就翻看你的东西，我向你道歉，对不起。”  
“没关……呃……”但丁系好牛仔裤的扣子差点顺势原谅，但直觉打断他并告诉他事情绝没有这么简单。他双手架在腰上睥睨着维吉尔，说道：“我可没那么好打发，恕我不能接受简简单单的口头道歉。”  
维吉尔挑起一边眉毛：“那你想要什么？让我身体力行吗？”  
“啊？什么身体力行？”  
但丁没懂维吉尔在说什么，维吉尔无奈地拿起刚刚作为他们争执焦点的Pad指着屏幕解释道：“睡你啊，还能是什么？”  
过于平淡的态度丢给但丁的却是一枚重磅炸弹，他就像一壶烧开的水，又热又烫，头顶还冒着白气，抓住维吉尔的衣领就要爆发：“你在胡——”  
“嘘。”维吉尔临危不惧，把食指比在嘴唇前，又指指房门，示意但丁要保持安静。  
“嘁。”但丁松开手，气呵呵地把头扭到一边。要是真把妈妈招来了，他和维吉尔都没有好果子吃。不过有些话他还是要说：  
“我先跟你说明白，那个小说我只是偶然翻到……”  
一般来说这时候就该给彼此一个台阶，将此事翻篇继续过安生日子。奈何维吉尔从来不屑于安稳的生活，他总是充满探索精神，摔断腿都要坐在窗边观察邻居的生活从而推测出一起谋杀案，总有一天他能干出这种事。总之就当前这种状况，他自然是选择毫不留情地戳穿但丁：“偶然翻到第七章？这个‘偶然’的时效未免也太长了吧？”  
该死的细致！他怎么总是关注这些无关紧要的东西！但丁在心里咆哮，表面却没有一丝松懈，装出一副傲慢的样子：“不管我看了多少，反正我是不会跟你上床的。现在不会，将来也不会，我连一丝一毫这样的念头都没有，因为我看你不顺眼还来不及呢！”  
面对但丁这迟到的叛逆期一样的答复，维吉尔一点没觉得难过，他们见面说“讨厌”基本等同于“你好”，早就习以为常了。相应的，维吉尔也做出了反击，他耸耸肩：“我不知道，我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫。看这种小说的是你，说不想的也是你，不过我倒可以向你保证我还没丧心病狂到要强暴自己弟弟的地步——话说回来，咱们该找点专业的人来给你做些反应测试，让他们把结果记录下来编成一本书，书名我都想好了，就叫《但丁密码》……是不是已经有人抢先用这个标题了？”  
“……”  
沉默，令人尴尬的沉默，连维吉尔都为空气中突如其来的尴尬掉下一滴冷汗。  
“……你是这样看我吗？”但丁小声说道。  
这次换维吉尔茫然了。哪样？  
“我们是亲兄弟啊！”但丁突然大喊起来，吓了维吉尔一跳，“你怎么能随口就说那种话！就不怕我当真吗？我说不想就是不想！这有什么可怀疑的！”  
一时间维吉尔竟然被镇住了，他还真不知道该说什么好，而但丁却越来越激动，他的眼睛通红，对着维吉尔毫不客气地说：“难道我看以咱们两个为主角的小说就代表我想拉你上床吗？再说我看什么又关你什么事！我难懂吗？你才难懂吧！干嘛揪着这事不放，反正这故事和我搞得音乐一样，都入不了你的眼！”  
这样的指责让维吉尔在心里大呼冤枉，他从没说过这样的话，也从没有过这样的想法，为什么但丁会这么想？在维吉尔开口做出任何解释前，但丁伤了心那样抽噎，对他的哥哥做出最终宣判：“太蠢了，我就不该抱有幻想……”  
“呃，但……”  
“我算是明白了，你就是讨厌我！”  
此结论一出，两人都不说话了。  
维吉尔错愕地看着但丁，被称为天才的他脑袋里一片空白。但丁则抿紧了嘴唇，悔意迅速爬满了他的脸庞，他为自己说出口的话感到后悔，可又不知道该如何收回。不知道是幸运还是不幸，伊娃最终还是被他们的吵闹声吸引了过来，她担忧地走到房门前，看到她的两个儿子像两尊石像一样看着彼此。  
“发生什么了？”伊娃问道，她的呼声唤醒了石像。维吉尔先恢复过来：“没什么，我们……”  
“我出趟门。”但丁插了进来，他捡起散落在地上的T恤飞快穿上。  
“可是午饭马上就……”  
“抱歉妈妈，”伊娃的小儿子亲吻过她的脸颊，对她挤出一个微笑，“我晚饭时会回来的。”  
看着但丁离开的身影，伊娃转过头笃定对维吉尔说：“你们吵架了。”  
维吉尔还处于恍惚状态，他俩在一起时经常数落对方的不是，每次都能把彼此气得牙痒痒，但这次不一样。维吉尔没有生气，也不想把但丁抓回来打一顿，对于伊娃的问题只能给她一个模糊的回答：“大概吧……我们可能吵架了。”

别说是晚饭了，等到了半夜但丁也没有回来。维吉尔早早就熄了灯，他在床上辗转反侧，脑子里反反复复回想但丁对他说的话。  
“‘你就是讨厌我’……”维吉尔回想着但丁当时的表情，想着他当时的语气，这些甚至不用他刻意回忆就能自动浮现在他眼前。为什么但丁会有这样的想法？在维吉尔的印象里他的弟弟应该是自由洒脱到没心没肺才对，为什么他会突然大发雷霆？到底是哪句话触动了他？  
想来想去没有结果，维吉尔也睡意全无，他拿起手机看了眼时间，发现已经半夜两点了。也不知道但丁跑哪里去了，维吉尔打开通讯簿想给但丁去个电话，可当手指将要按下拨号键时他又忽然恼火起来。说真的，但丁真是个混蛋，他凭什么说我讨厌他？我顶多觉得他又烦人又可气，但我从来没真觉得他讨厌，他那么说和指控自己的哥哥不爱他有什么区别？维吉尔越想越气，干脆打消了联系但丁的念头，并发誓要是明天一早但丁不乖乖回家他就亲自去把他拎回来。  
但是在做出决定后维吉尔依旧难以入睡，他的心急不可耐，期望下一秒天就会亮，搞得他大脑过度兴奋完全无法休息。翻来覆去又是半小时，维吉尔不得不向失眠屈服，他又拿起手机想随便看些什么打发时间，而就在手机屏幕再次亮起的一瞬间，记忆力非凡的维吉尔突然想起了之前但丁浏览的那个网站。只是出于好奇，就只是好奇，维吉尔这样劝慰自己。之前光顾着烦心完全忘了小说的事，现在想来维吉尔就觉得奇怪，为什么但丁会看那么古怪的小说？而且都看到第七章了，说明但丁并不讨厌，既然他觉得别人写他被强暴都无所谓，为什么自己随便两句话就让他炸了呢？怀着这样的疑问，维吉尔打开了那个网站。  
进去后，维吉尔发现这是一个主题论坛。他花十分钟注册好账号后随便点开一个帖子，里面贴满了维吉尔无法理解的标签。大致浏览一下后维吉尔的疑惑更深了，这篇故事的主角不是他跟但丁，但他知道作为主角的两个人，他们是两个男演员，就他所知他们并没有文章中描述的恋爱关系。退出去后，维吉尔直接在搜索栏输入了但丁的名字，搜索结果很快就出来了，令他吃惊的是竟然会有那么多帖子，难道说但丁其实很受欢迎吗？  
这次维吉尔带有更强的目的性，他从一堆帖子中挑出一篇半年前发表，点赞数评论数和收藏数都名列前茅的帖子读了起来。这个故事和之前但丁在看的那篇不一样，在这个故事的设定里他们就是自己本身的身份，维吉尔是功成名就的钢琴家，但丁是前途渺茫的摇滚歌手，内容也是按照两人的真实经历改写的。文章虽然连载半年之久，但整体篇幅并不算长，从评论推断作者应该是女性，她工作时而轻松时而繁忙，所以更新也很不固定。维吉尔用一个半小时把故事看了个大概，这个作者花了大量笔墨去描绘但丁心中的困苦和对哥哥不可诉说的情感，细腻得维吉尔都快看不出这是但丁了。到他的部分，作者把他塑造成一个外人眼中的理想型，而实际上他也有很多缺点，比如过分争强好胜，比如脾气不是那么好，再比如总是不理解但丁的想法还固执己见。即使如此他依旧是爱着但丁的，但这位“完美先生”在弟弟面前却笨拙到不知道该如何表达自己的爱意。要说程度的话，除了开头接过一次吻以外他们就再没有更亲密的接触了。评论里有人认为进展太过缓慢，不过更多人表示接受，而且还很喜欢作者这样热步调，称赞说简直就像在看维吉尔和但丁本人谈恋爱。维吉尔说不好像不像本人，但丁那边他没法给出绝对的答案，但在他这边，即使作者给他安排了诸多缺点也还是太过理想了。不过值得肯定得是，作者在处理两人言行时十分到位，整体走向也很符合实际，看到一半时维吉尔就察觉到把这篇文章当做一个处理他跟但丁间问题的参考也未尝不可。等读到自己巡演的部分时，维吉尔简直心潮澎湃，作者果然是按照现实生活发生的事来写的，她一路写到巡演的最后一场，故事中的维吉尔登上飞机即将回到但丁身边——  
然而，文章在这里戛然而止了。最新一次更新就在今天，作者表示本文将无限期停止更新。  
这感觉就像终于要浮出水面结果又被人给按了回去。维吉尔盯着停更通知又是气恼又是无奈，只好安慰自己或许作者又在忙工作。失落归失落，实际上维吉尔在看完之后平静了不少，对于之后该怎么面对但丁也有了头绪。他决定给但丁一份礼物以示歉意，那份礼物对他而言无比珍贵，能够得到也实属运气，他本想自己珍藏，但现在他要把此时正躺在自己行李箱里的宝物当做礼物送给但丁。  
安下心来后，倦意袭来，维吉尔关掉手机再次尝试入睡。这次他成功了。

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03

但丁有一个秘密，那就是：他在写维吉尔跟他的RPS。  
一切的起源要追溯到半年前。当时但丁正经历他音乐事业的低谷。又一个低谷，老实说他的事业波动就像心电图，起起伏伏到他都没什么感觉了。总之他当时正经历低谷，为了摆脱那种状态，他决定写两首新歌。奈何逆境并没给但丁带来动力，他闷在家里一个礼拜，歌词修修改改，改到最后好像每一句看着都不太对。工作没有任何进展，反而还被垃圾食品硬生生在肚子上塞了六磅的肉。虽然但丁单身又爱吃垃圾食品，但他稍微有点在意自己的身材，在他毫无规划的愿望单里，他希望自己四十岁时是一个沧桑又迷人的成熟男人，而让他低头看不到脚尖的肚腩好像并不符合“沧桑”和“迷人”的标准。他意识到自己一个人蛮干恐怕是不会有结果了，于是他联系了他日后的救世主兼让他走上RPS写手道路的罪魁祸首：蕾蒂。  
蕾蒂比但丁小两岁，是他的邻居，也是他高中时于自家车库里成立的乐队的第一任鼓手。她和但丁算是死党，要是但丁是女孩的话他们就能以闺蜜相称，可惜他不是。是基佬也成，可惜但丁也不是。对于缺失一个能在一个试衣间里挑衣服的闺中密友这件事，蕾蒂并不很在意，对她而言但丁就像是哥哥，他总能在蕾蒂最需要他的时候出现，所以蕾蒂也愿意尽自己所能帮助但丁。哪怕是她正为毕业设计焦头烂额的时候。  
两人约在蕾蒂大学门口的咖啡店见。出门前蕾蒂还被室友调侃要去见男朋友，蕾蒂回以礼貌的微笑。要是但丁能有女朋友她还真想见识一下。等蕾蒂到时，但丁已经喝掉了一杯咖啡，但他看着还是一副昏昏欲睡的样子。  
“嘿！”蕾蒂大声叫醒但丁，他那个搞不清自己在哪的模样让蕾蒂产生一种扰醒冬眠中的动物的罪恶感，但看他圆润了一圈的脸又觉得他大概不至于饿死在这个冬天。  
在但丁的对面坐下，蕾蒂点了两杯美式，她脱下外套对但丁说：“你真该改改昼夜颠倒的毛病，可别在全世界为你的葬礼准备好纸巾之前就猝死。”  
“嗯、嗯……”但丁敷衍地应和着，他要能乖乖听话才是活见鬼，“晚上总是更有灵感嘛，你学设计不可能不知道吧。”  
蕾蒂翻了个白眼，她的眼睛下面还挂着厚厚的遮瑕好盖住熬夜的黑眼圈：“总比你强。别说这些了，给我看看你写的歌。”  
“哦，对。”但丁打开包翻找，取出了他写歌用的笔记本，“给你，你来看看是哪里不对，我看过太多次，眼睛都要麻木了。”  
接过本子，蕾蒂打开来翻看，虽然但丁不会收拾房子，字写得却工整漂亮，极具迷惑性。但丁交给蕾蒂的已经是多次修改过的版本，他自认打不了满分至少也能混个及格，然而蕾蒂只是扫了两眼就看出了问题所在：“你在写情歌？”  
这时新点的咖啡端上来了，但丁拿过一杯迷迷糊糊地喝了一口，被烫得直吐舌头。  
“对呀，”但丁用纸巾擦着嘴，“马上就情人节了嘛，所以我想做两首情歌试试。”  
蕾蒂嘬了嘬嘴唇：“别怪我打击你，但你……母胎单身至今，哪里来的写情歌的积累啊？”  
提到这个但丁就来了精神，他坐直身子反驳道：“谁说没谈过恋爱就不能写情歌！柯南·道尔也没在做侦探呀！”  
真完蛋，蕾蒂想，她竟然还指望但丁在她不知道的时候偷偷交了女朋友。她把一条腿搭在另一条上，试着劝说但丁：“这不是一回事吧？不过也不是完全不能写，你先来说说有哪些人是你喜欢的。”  
“喜欢？这还不好说，我爸，我妈，你，呃……”但丁顿了一下，“还有维吉尔。啊，还有——”  
“停停停！我不是让你说这些！我说的喜欢是指让你有性冲动的那种！”  
但丁倒吸一口气，从他的嘴型蕾蒂都能猜出他要说什么：“柏——”  
“别，你要是敢说——”  
“——拉图。”  
蕾蒂沉重地叹气，她真想用手里的本子敲但丁的脑袋，好好问问他，他连最基本的都搞不定，哪里来的搞柏拉图的自信？不过真要问了，他们今天剩下的时间就都要浪费在这上了。为了有效率地解决问题，蕾蒂干脆生硬地绕开柏拉图的话题，转为向但丁提议：“情人节也不一定就要出情歌，再说你一点恋爱经验都没有，怎么可能比得过那些情史写成书都不够的对手？你可以试试别的，按你刚才说的，亲情，友情，都可以呀。”  
但丁用游神表达对蕾蒂建议的态度，被蕾蒂用凶恶的眼神唤了回来。  
“可我不想。”但丁坦白，“我知道我情歌一直写得很烂，但也不能因为这个就一直对它视而不见吧？我都快二十五岁了，难道我还写不出一首情歌吗？”  
你写不出来是因为你压根就没想过要谈恋爱啊！蕾蒂努力平复自己的情绪，要说但丁的坚持也是让她欣赏的地方，虽然有时完全就是固执。作为一个设计学院的学生，蕾蒂以她的学识向但丁提议道：“如果你非写情歌不可，就用替换的办法吧。”  
“替换？”  
“没错。”设计师蕾蒂饮了口咖啡，清醒了头脑，“说得难听点就是偷梁换柱。你也见过那种情况吧？听上去是情歌，歌手本人却说是歌词写得是友情，想来也能解释通。鉴于你的感情经历跟刚拆包的A4纸没什么区别，要想赶上情人节，那这就是最适合你的办法了。”  
“可是……”  
“可什么是！要么你在今天变个女朋友出来，要么就老老实实用这个法子！”  
但丁缩了缩身子，多年的相处告诉他最好别惹蕾蒂生气，不过他还要做下最后的挣扎：“好吧，我回去试试看。但是……亲情友情跟爱情的差别好像……有点大吧？”  
面对这个问题，蕾蒂深吸一口气，她本不想告诉但丁的，但看在他俩从小混到大的情谊上，她决定帮人帮到底，使出杀手锏。只见她面带微笑，平静的像问但丁打不打算买新的iPhone那样问道：“但丁，我最亲爱的朋友，你知道RPS吗？”

在蕾蒂的操作下，但丁收藏了好几个网站，又注册新的推特账号关注了一大堆用户，然后她就把但丁打包扔回了家，回去继续为毕业设计损失秀发了。  
当天晚上，但丁窝在懒人沙发里摆弄手机，犹豫半天才点开蕾蒂塞给他的其中一个网站，并按她说的那样在搜索栏输入了自己的名字。在咖啡店时，他是想直接看看那些网站的，但蕾蒂阻止了他，她说那对她有点太过刺激，会影响到她赶工的状态，于是但丁只好作罢。  
虽然蕾蒂已经提前告诉了但丁，和他的名字标注在一起的名字将会是他在故事中的恋人，但看到搜索结果但丁还是有点意外。有些名字他还算眼熟，有些他压根就没有印象，而且……先不说为什么故事里和他一起的都是男人，“维吉尔”出现的这么频繁是怎么回事！  
这是不是搞错了什么？维吉尔？“那个”维吉尔？但丁仔细想了想，确定自己就认识那么一个维吉尔。  
“哼，异想天开。”但丁不屑地嘟囔着。他和维吉尔是双胞胎兄弟呀！怎么会有人觉得他俩能搞到一起去？再说，就算他俩没有血缘关系维吉尔也绝不在但丁的选择行列里，他们不掐架就不容易了，怎么可能谈恋爱？  
怎么可能？  
出于好奇，但丁打开一罐可乐，随手点开一篇文章看起来。  
这时的但丁还没那么熟练，他看不懂TAG也搞不清分级，这导致他并不知道自己随便打开的文章远超他的承受力。故事里，他和维吉尔的身份没有变。故事一开始，但丁的音乐事业遭遇了断崖式下滑，他苦闷不堪，还染上了毒瘾，没多久就耗光了自己的积蓄。  
“真惨。”但丁评论，他确实不是大红大紫的那类歌手，但养活自己还不成问题。文章一开篇就让但丁很没有代入感，不过作者也不认识他，想怎么写当然随作者的意愿，所以给他按这么一个背景但丁不太介意。  
但丁扯开一包薯片继续看。后来，但丁无力支付房租，又因为嗑药导致负债累累，但是他坚决不向家里求助，尤其不想他高高在上的钢琴家哥哥知道自己过得有多凄惨。走投无路之下，但丁迫不得已选择靠给男人上来赚钱。  
收回“不太介意”。“哈？啊？什么东西？”但丁惊坐起，这个作者让他干什么？他有往下划了划，下面竟然还有大篇幅的详细描写，把但丁看得面红耳赤。在作者的安排下，但丁的处子之身就不明不白交代给了一个他听都没听说过的男人。  
“这根本没用！”但丁扔开手机，蹦起来在屋里来回走动，“我要怎么靠这种东西写歌？为什么没钱花就要去卖、卖……呃啊！”  
走了两圈，但丁倒回沙发里继续看，不为别的，他倒要看看作者还能怎么折腾他。当然他也有点好奇维吉尔什么时候出现，就有一点。故事继续，但丁在泥潭中越陷越深，一开始他还能坚持还债，但他还是没能熬住毒瘾，赚来的钱越来越多地被他花在各种各样的小药丸上，结果就是他变得愈发没救了。这时，维吉尔突然登场了。他衣着光鲜地闯进但丁廉价的出租屋里冲他大发雷霆，说但丁不知廉耻到上了整个街区里每个男人的床。  
“那我还挺厉害的嘛。”但丁往嘴里塞了把薯片，等他看到故事里的自己说了一模一样的话时又把薯片吐了出去。  
一番争执之后，维吉尔把但丁带走关进了某个不会有人打扰的房子里。他帮但丁偿还了所有债务，出面摆平了对但丁纠缠不休的男人，但这并不意味着维吉尔是个会无私帮助自己弟弟的人。对于他为但丁花出去的钱，他要求但丁加倍还给他，就用跟他睡的方式。  
看到这，但丁没忍住：“哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！”  
维吉尔让我跟他上床还债？但丁想像了一下自家老哥说这话的表情，笑得差点背过气去。别做梦了，要是他欠了维吉尔钱，那家伙能追债到天涯海角，而且拒不接受无法衡量价值的偿还方式。不只是钱，小时候但丁不过舔掉了维吉尔的冰激凌尖，他就一口把但丁的甜筒咬没了一大半，还在但丁嚎啕大哭时跟他说这是原则问题。不过要求双倍还款倒很有维吉尔的作风。  
到后面，故事好像才进入主题，前面全是铺垫。但丁能看出这个是因为，作者安排给他跟维吉尔的性爱部分的长度完全不是之前几次能抗衡的。而且……怎么说呢，实在是太长了！怀着“都到这里了，不能半途而废”的觉悟，但丁打起一万分的精神继续阅读，他本以为十分钟就能看完，没想到一个小时过去了还没能看到底。而作者似乎蓄谋已久，倾尽全力来描写维吉尔怎么睡他，把但丁见过没见过的玩法都写了个遍，看得但丁叹为观止。要不是故事里被上的是他，且半数时间他都跟被强上了一样哭哭啼啼的，但丁还真想把这故事给维吉尔看看，纯粹出于好玩。  
又一个小时过去，但丁终于看到了故事的尾声。不敢相信，他们还在床上竟然就到尾声了，为什么但丁觉得故事里的维吉尔都不用工作的？他调整下坐姿，打了个哈欠，打算看完就去睡觉。

但丁精疲力竭地靠在维吉尔的怀里，眼泪和精液搅在一起弄脏了他漂亮的脸蛋。在维吉尔粗暴的对待下，他不但身体上伤痕累累，心也碎成了两半。  
“为什么你要这么对我？”但丁虚弱地问着，用那双没了光彩的眼睛注视着他的哥哥，“你恨我，你肯定是恨死我了。”  
这个犹如坚冰般强硬的男人被弟弟的话伤了心，但丁从没见过他如此落寞的表情。维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，细致地帮他擦掉脸上的污物，然后在但丁的茫然中对他说：“但丁，我从没恨过你。我所做的一切都是因为……我爱你。”

……  
“呃……”但丁盯着维吉尔说的那句话出神，差点让他忘了呼吸。过了半天，他干笑起来，又一次把手机丢到一边：“哈、哈、胡说八道，真没劲，纯属浪费时间。”说着，他伸了个懒腰，像是要故意给谁看似的：“睡觉睡觉，偶尔早睡一次也不坏嘛，反正也没事干。”  
但丁爬起来去卫生间，把挤了牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里，上下左右，看着镜子里的自己。  
我爱你。  
“咳咳咳咳——”牙膏沫把但丁呛得眼泪直流，他慌慌张张接水漱口，吐掉泡沫。  
接着但丁又在大冬天冲了个凉水澡，打着喷嚏爬进了被子里。他把自己裹得严严实实，只留眼睛露出来，清醒地盯着黑漆漆的天花板。  
我爱你。  
“呜……维吉尔才不会对我说这种话。”但丁小声又固执地说。然后一翻身，哭湿了大半个枕头。  
他真的有一个爱着他的哥哥吗？现实里的维吉尔总是对他冷眼相对，每次碰到，但丁都恨不得立刻从他身边逃走。他从没试着了解维吉尔的想法，也不打算尝试，因为他觉得维吉尔讨厌他，从小就讨厌他，没有原因，他们两个天生相克。在但丁看来，与其从维吉尔嘴里听来“我讨厌你”，不如表现得更讨厌他，这样才能相安无事，至于“爱”？但丁想也没想过。但是在别人眼里，维吉尔愿意帮助自己的弟弟，希望但丁留在他的身边，以他别扭的方式爱着但丁，只是他没有把这份爱意说出口。  
但丁知道这不过是虚构的故事，真正的那个维吉尔恐怕梦里都要骂他两句，但是……如果这是真的该多好？  
……  
“在这自怨自艾有什么用！”但丁踢开被子从床上爬了起来。他翻出断电一礼拜的笔记本，插上电源，打开自电脑买来后就没升过级的Word，连理由他都想好了：“就当给写歌做练习。”  
紧接着，但丁噼里啪啦敲打起键盘，通宵踏出成为RPS写手的第一步。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

04

看到停更通知，翠西惊讶得从床上滚了下来，面膜差点跟着掉下去。她赶紧转去私聊，给作者发去消息：  
女恶魔：亲爱的，我看到你的停更通知了，怎么了？发生什么了吗？  
大约十分钟后她收到了回复：  
恶魔会哭：没发生什么，就是卡文了，哈哈~不用担心我。  
女恶魔：哦哦是这样呀，大家都有经历过啦，会过去的。要和我说说是哪里卡住了吗？  
恶魔会哭：不用~你快休息吧，我还等着看你的更新哦！  
翠西撇撇嘴，要是对方这么说的话她也不好再说什么，回复了一句“准时送达”就放下了手机。  
又过了十分钟，翠西敷完面膜正在涂乳液，手机震动了一下。她拿起来一看，是恶魔会哭来信了：  
恶魔会哭：还是和你说一下吧……我现在脑袋一团乱完全想不出解决办法。  
女恶魔：嗯？是你身边遇到麻烦了吗？是遇上什么烦心事了吗？  
恶魔会哭：还是小说的事，我过得很开心~我就是对维吉尔和但丁的感情……有点摸不准了……  
翠西心中警铃大作，拇指飞快地敲击屏幕：  
女恶魔：什么？你要出坑了吗？不要呀！  
恶魔会哭：没有没有！单纯卡文而已！我怎么会出坑啦哈哈~问下哦，你觉得维吉尔会因为但丁说了伤他心的话讨厌但丁吗？  
好细腻的问题啊，翠西想，这一点也不适合限制级著称的她，不过她还是按恶魔会哭文章里的路子想了想：  
女恶魔：不会呀，维吉尔那么爱但丁，怎么会讨厌他。  
对面又是沉默，翠西苦等了五分钟才收到回复：  
恶魔会哭：那要是……但丁当着维吉尔的面说“你就是讨厌我”，维吉尔会生气吗？  
女恶魔：？？怎么突然会出现这样的问题？你要开新坑了吗？  
恶魔会哭：就是想想。  
盯着屏幕，翠西还是没明白这样的问题是怎么蹦出来的。根据她的记忆，上次更新写到的是维吉尔巡演结束即将回来，评论几乎一边倒认为下次更新肯定是糖，而作者本人似乎不打算那么操作。写手的思维又活跃起来，翠西开始猜测各种可能，究竟是什么前提才能让但丁对维吉尔说出“你就是讨厌我”这种话？可能一：但丁欲求不满，维吉尔对他不理不睬。可能二：维吉尔从外面带了女人回来。前一种鉴于恶魔会哭的调性，不太现实。后一种未免过于狗血，而且太过唐突，按恶魔会哭慢热的步调不可能让这么劲爆的剧情突然发生。思来想去，翠西还是给了最保险的答案：  
女恶魔：会的吧，肯定有种自己的爱意被践踏了的感觉，不过爱一个人是不会因为这样的话就讨厌那个人的，我想维吉尔在那之后一定很焦虑，为不知道怎么向但丁解释而苦恼。  
消息发送出去后，翠西等着对方的回复，这个答案好像太平淡了，估计很难解决恶魔会哭的疑问。唉，可怜的姑娘，翠西感叹。  
然后恶魔会哭再没回复她。

但丁捧着手机直勾勾地盯着屏幕，直到它黑了为止。他叹了口气，一翻身抱住穿着小裙子的毛绒熊缩成一团。  
这间房子以及屋内所有物品的所有者爬上床，撩开但丁遮住脸的前发，对着他一眨一眨的蓝眼睛笑笑，然后狠狠在他脸上掐了一把。  
“嗷！蕾蒂！”  
“从我床上下去！”  
但丁抓住黑发女孩的手，哀求道：“哦蕾蒂，我知道你是善良的，你要是把我赶走我就无处可去了！”  
“那就回你家去，瞧，从我家出去，走到街对面，你到家了！”  
好邻居但丁目光飘去天花板，像个真正的受害者那样小声嘀咕：“我家有怪物。”  
蕾蒂太阳穴突突地跳。这个霸占了她的床还抱着她的玩偶不撒手的男人中午不到脸色惨白地冲到自己家，他那个样子蕾蒂还以为他家遭到了持枪抢劫，结果等半瓶可乐下肚，他和蕾蒂说他又跟维吉尔吵架了。  
听完来龙去脉的蕾蒂同情了但丁一会儿，不过也就一小会儿，完事她就表明了自己的立场，对但丁说：“你怎么能对自己哥哥说那种话呢？”  
但丁听罢，苦闷地喝完了剩下的可乐，然后就赖在蕾蒂的床上刷手机。  
回忆完毕，蕾蒂冷静地劝说但丁：“你和维吉尔吵架又不是一天两天的事了，你俩会说话前就开始吵了。没事的，维吉尔不能拿你怎么样，说不定他根本没往心里去。”  
但丁猛地坐起来，情绪激动：“他不往心里去怎么行！”  
黑发女孩闭气，过了两秒才问：“那你就去跟他道歉，说你是有口无心。”  
“那也不行。”但丁又倒回床上，按亮手机发呆，“我的维吉尔可不是女恶魔的维吉尔，我的维吉尔睚眦必报。现在回去，大概率在我开口解释前他就能搬出一大堆例证以证明我对他的态度也没友善到哪去。”  
“女恶魔？”这个名字听着非常耳熟，蕾蒂撑着下巴回忆了一会儿，“那个超级黄暴的写手？”  
失落的但丁眼睛又亮起来：“对就是她！”说着，他还把聊天记录拿给蕾蒂看。  
女恶魔，照但丁的说法是他RPS的启蒙老师，他对这个写手评价极高，称在她的文章里看到了比情歌还要真挚的爱情。蕾蒂不是很能理解他的看法，要说爱情的话，这位女恶魔是个十足的杂食党，只要能把但丁搞上床，她什么配对都写，且MOB向占绝大多数。她曾写过一篇十个男人轮奸但丁的文章，看得蕾蒂叹为观止，以至于她在之后碰到但丁本人时都多出了一份敬佩之情。要说她最出名的一篇文章，果然还是被但丁称为“启蒙作”的《地狱》，讲述了染上毒瘾的但丁和以极端方式帮助他的维吉尔之间的故事。  
翻完记录，蕾蒂心情有点复杂，虽说是她把RPS介绍给了但丁，但她并未跟进后续发展，毕竟跟从小一起长大的人讨论与他相关的爱情小说还是挺尴尬的一件事，更别提讨论女恶魔这种级别的色情小说了。该恭喜但丁结交到志同道合的朋友呢？还是该担心他陷得太深真对维吉尔动感情？蕾蒂没有答案，不过这个女恶魔说得倒是很在理。  
但丁苦涩地望着窗外，从蕾蒂的房间刚好能看到他家的情况，现在天色已暗，维吉尔不知道躲进了哪个房间里不见踪影，伊娃也没有动静。他仍在纠结要不要回去，小说是小说，现实是现实，小说里的维吉尔会爱上他，现实中的能控制住不捅他两刀就值得赞扬了。但丁曾在气急的时候质问过维吉尔会不会拿刀捅他，维吉尔的答案是不会，因为那可能伤到他的手指，他是个钢琴家，他的双手价值连城。  
“唉，”但丁忍不住叹气，他收回视线又躺回床上，“要是我的维吉尔能像女恶魔的维吉尔那样该多好。”  
蕾蒂笑了笑，问道：“什么样？把你关起来没日没夜地干你吗？”  
令蕾蒂没想到的是，她只是玩笑地一说，但丁竟然认真地考虑起来了，他冥思苦想了好半天，得出的结论是：“也行。”  
我不该把RPS介绍给但丁。蕾蒂发自内心地忏悔。

在蕾蒂家呆了一晚上，第二天不到五点但丁就醒了。他迷茫地盯着天花板，看了眼手机显示的时间，断然又翻身继续睡，然而他辗转反侧，折腾了半个小时依旧没能续上提前结束的睡眠。  
是愧疚感。没有别的解释了，强烈的愧疚感围攻了但丁，经不到一天的发酵，这份被他忽视的愧疚就像掉进油田的火星，愈演愈烈。他索性爬起来，不再尝试入睡。  
将近六点的时候，但丁离开了蕾蒂家，穿过窄窄的马路来到自己家门前。他掏出钥匙，屏住气旋开门锁，轻轻推开门，探头向屋内张望。屋内窗帘紧闭，悄然无声，维吉尔和伊娃应该还没醒，确定这一点后但丁蹑手蹑脚地钻了进来。  
突然，客厅的灯亮了，低沉的男声干巴巴地说：“你回来了。”  
但丁倒吸一口凉气，他僵硬地扭过脖子循声望去，看到的是黑手党教父一样坐在沙发上，被阴影罩住了大半张脸的维吉尔。  
“嗨……维吉尔？”但丁哑着声说。维吉尔没好气地哼了一声，拍拍自己旁边的位置示意但丁坐过去。  
想想他金贵的双手，他不会打人的。但丁这样安慰自己，拖着沉重的步伐像一个不得不跟暑假告别的高中生那样来到维吉尔身边，尽可能远地坐了下去。  
“你为什么坐那么远？”维吉尔问，听着就像在问“为什么你能算出2+2=5？”但丁暗叫倒霉，不情不愿地又往维吉尔那边挪了挪屁股。  
维吉尔端起一个马克杯喝了一口里面还冒着热气的饮料，但丁悄悄闻了闻，是咖啡。等维吉尔喝完那口咖啡，他对但丁的审判开始了：  
“你昨天去哪了？”  
“呃……蕾蒂家。”  
“蕾蒂家？”维吉尔瞥了眼但丁，冷哼一声，“还真是场‘盛大’的出走。”  
那也没见你找到我呀。但丁在心里抱怨，不过这件事从哪个角度讲都是他理亏，于是他选择闭嘴挨骂。  
“你为什么说那种话。”  
来了！但丁心中一惊，他知道自己肯定得面对这个，但没想到来得这么快。他的手指不安地交错在一起，女恶魔怎么建议他的来着？该死，他一个字都想不起来了，必须得看一眼手机！但丁伸手摸向自己的裤兜，然而这细微的动作也被维吉尔捕捉到了，他恶狠狠地瞪了但丁一眼：“我在跟你说话！”  
“抱歉……”但丁小声地说着，手又摆回了原位。得像个办法避开这个话题，但丁搜肠刮肚，略有些奇怪地问：“妈妈呢？”  
“出门了。”维吉尔说，“昨天你离开没多久就走了，她有自己的工作要做。世界不是围着你转的，但丁。”  
瞧瞧看维吉尔说得都是什么话，但丁在心里翻了个白眼，看来维吉尔根本没有讲和的意愿，更糟糕的是妈妈也出门了，现在没人能来控制局面了。  
“你还没回答我的问题，”维吉尔提醒道，“你为什么要说我讨厌你？”  
这该怎么回答？简单认个错维吉尔就能放过他了吗？没可能。但丁撅起嘴，偷瞄维吉尔一眼发现他正死死地盯着自己，吓得但丁赶紧收回了视线。不过……等等，刚才那一眼但丁看到了一些东西，为了应证他看到的，他壮着胆子又看了一眼。这次他看得真切，维吉尔依旧是那个维吉尔，但是在他眼下浮起了黑眼圈，明显昨天休息欠佳。这让但丁心里升起了小小的暖意，难道说维吉尔其实很担心我？  
维吉尔这边，他不耐烦地坐起身，手肘撑在大腿上侧头对着但丁问道：“需要我重复第三遍我的问题吗？”  
“不，不用。”但丁赶紧说，不知道自己嘴角的笑意有没有暴露，他现在还拿不准维吉尔的态度。总之先做能做的吧，但丁做出决定，正对着维吉尔的目光说道：“很抱歉我说了那样的话……我一说出口就后悔了，那不是真心话，你知道的。”  
“我不知道，我当真了。”维吉尔说。  
“哈、啊……好吧。”但丁又缩了回去。  
“不过现在我知道了。”维吉尔又说。他紧皱的眉头舒展开来，对着但丁张开怀抱，“过来，弟弟。”  
但丁回应了维吉尔，他被维吉尔抱在怀里，深深地松了口气。当他们分开后，但丁不用再藏着他的笑容了：“我们没事了？”  
维吉尔耸耸肩：“还有一件事。”  
“是什么？”  
“有件事你必须知道，”钢琴家抬起他价值连城的双手捧住弟弟茫然的脸，笑容略带疲惫但却发自内心，“但丁，我爱你。”  
砰砰！砰砰！砰砰！瞳孔放大。  
“我还有件礼物给你。”维吉尔收回了他的手。  
砰砰！砰砰！砰砰！手心出汗。  
“你在这等一下。”维吉尔站起身。  
砰砰！砰砰！砰砰！脸颊发烫。  
维吉尔走开了。  
砰砰！砰砰！砰砰！  
但丁捂住脸，手指冰凉脸颊滚烫。他呻吟着，唇齿间发出走了调的细小哀叹：“我完了，我不该看那么多RPS的。”

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

05

维吉尔也有一个秘密。他本人并不觉得那是个秘密，因为没人问起，所以他也从来不说，但要是被爆出去，不管看到那个秘密的人之后会作何评价，在看到的那一刻多半会大跌眼镜。  
那个秘密就是——  
先从头说起。  
自幼成长于音乐世家，维吉尔对古典音乐可谓如数家珍，给他一段旋律他就能奏出整个乐章。然而但丁，维吉尔充满反叛精神的弟弟，他对待古典乐的态度就是——睡。无论何时，无论何地，五分钟都用不了他就开始眼皮打架，十分钟进入梦乡，十五分钟猛然惊醒问周围的人他在哪，然后进入下一个轮回。  
就在全家都以为但丁不适合音乐这条路的时候，他又突然沉迷起摇滚乐。把那些个摇滚巨星的海报贴满整个房间，连天花板都不放过，甚至可以连续一个礼拜不吃早餐就为攒钱买偶像的新专辑。等到了高中，维吉尔都不知道但丁从哪搞来了一把电吉他以及后续逐渐填满他家车库的乐器，还拉来了邻居家的小女孩一起搞乐队。  
这次到维吉尔不理解了，他并没有站在什么鄙视链上，但摇滚乐于他就像古典乐于但丁，虽然还不至于睡着，不过差得也不远。那种喧嚣，激情，自由，以及其他诸多情感，维吉尔能听出这些，也能辨别出哪些是好曲子哪些不是，他就是单纯的……心无波澜。  
就这样，兄弟俩互不干扰，各自发展，对彼此的音乐除了一声“挺好”再憋不出其他评价。似乎两人喜好的不同成为了他们之间不可逾越的鸿沟，就像吃薯条蘸番茄酱和蘸千岛酱的人永远无法互相理解。  
维吉尔对兄弟间的隔阂并非熟视无睹，偶尔他还是会努力一下的，比如在演出结束后去酒店附近的音像店买一份店员推荐的摇滚乐专辑，在返程的路上当做消遣，说不定哪次他就能理解摇滚乐的美妙了。而这样的转机，虽说跑偏严重，但总归被维吉尔抓住了。  
在去日本演出的那次，维吉尔照旧去了音像店，同样问了店员有没有推荐的唱片，而店员拿给他是——

“摇滚萝莉。”但丁怔怔地念出唱片封面上那行字，“草莓味的星星·LOVE LOVE……”  
标题和组合名旁边是一个少女，戴着白色的双马尾假发，蓝色美瞳，妆化得像个洋娃娃，穿的也像，她嘟着嘴双手在胸前比成一个心形，标题旁还有一行小字，应该是她的名字：  
星降艾露比。  
这都什么跟什么？  
但丁承认他在维吉尔说出“我爱你”之后陷入RPS幻想基本没听他后面又说了什么，等维吉尔回来时，这盘闪耀着爱的光芒的唱片就被递进了他的手里。现在但丁的心跳恢复正常了，脑子里却塞满了问号。他试图从哥哥的脸上寻找答案，却发现维吉尔坐在他身边，表情诚恳，一点不像在耍他。  
好吧，好吧，冷静，好好想想这是怎么回事。但丁又打量起手中的唱片，努力回忆之后隐约想起，维吉尔是不是说他有一件礼物？所以，这个就是那件礼物？  
“呃……呃……”但丁发出善水者快要淹死的迷惑声音。摇滚……萝莉，摇滚……也许在维吉尔看来这是一件给摇滚相关的礼物？还有这个星降艾露比……好拗口的名字，不过这个白头发和蓝眼睛的搭配，是不是……  
“啊哈哈、谢谢你维吉尔，这个小女孩看上去好像我小时候呀。”  
听但丁这么说，维吉尔立刻又严肃起来，他瞪着但丁，眼睛里好像能喷出火来：“别胡说，你哪有艾露比酱可爱。”  
此言一出，但丁成了一尊活着的雕像，差点永恒。  
这还不算完，维吉尔提醒但丁打开包装看看，但丁处于震撼的余声里还没缓过神，他就是机械地按他听到的那么做了。当但丁打开唱片的盒子，一张卡片从里面掉了出来，维吉尔眼疾手快稳稳接住，嘘了口气用眼神责怪但丁的笨手笨脚。  
“给你，这次别掉了。”维吉尔把那卡片郑重地交给但丁。  
“啊……哦、哦。”接过卡片，但丁木讷地看了一眼，还是那个少女，星降……星降什么来着？这次她是穿着另一条红色的裙子，手里拿着夸张的手枪指着前方可爱又酷酷地坏笑。上面还有一行圆圈似的字：目标是你的爱！！❤❤❤  
后面真的有三颗心。  
像是不放心，维吉尔对发呆的但丁又嘱咐道：“你要好好保护她，你知道这张生写掉率多低吗？”  
但丁呆呆地点点头，以此掩盖他完全没听懂自己老哥在说什么。他想起了女恶魔说过的话。曾经有一次，他在女恶魔的文章评论区看到有人留言，说她写得简直就是不堪入目，为满足个人欲望，与故事中的角色本人完全割裂的垃圾。当时的女恶魔没有跟对方理论，只是回复了一句：现实永远比小说更离奇。  
现在想来，女恶魔是对的，女恶魔永远不会出错。

被但丁推上神坛的女恶魔本人，金发碧眼的真实美女翠西收到邮件通知：您收藏的《与你在同一屋檐下》更新了。  
翠西当即合上笔记本，脱衣舞男但丁的故事可以先放一放，昨天才说陷入瓶颈，今天就更新，她再次确定，恶魔会哭果然是宝藏作者。拿起Pad，翠西瘫到在床上，打开文章开始阅读。  
这次接着上回更新的部分继续。维吉尔巡演回来了，但丁心心念念想要与他见面，可又羞涩得不愿明说，于是提前跑回父母的家中想给他一个惊喜。然而但丁的期待落了空，维吉尔只在家里匆匆露了一面就又离开了，但丁甚至没来得及看他一眼。当晚，维吉尔还没有回来，但丁多少有些焦躁，他本打算哥哥这次回来就鼓足勇气向他表白，无论结果如何他都决定要传达自己的心意，可现在维吉尔不见人影，就像是在躲着他一样。  
在晚些时候，但丁接到了维吉尔的电话，问他有没有时间，想叫他出来坐一坐。  
看到这里，翠西隐约感觉有些不对，她想起之前被自己否定的两种猜测：但丁欲求不满和维吉尔带了女人回来。凭借翠西身为写手的敏锐嗅觉，她现在觉得两种可能五五开，更有甚者，全都有。  
她继续往下看：  
但丁骑着摩托来到了维吉尔约他见面的地方，他抬眼望去，发现这是一家他向来不愿靠近的高档餐厅，连都名字复杂得像是法语。  
门童指引他进入餐厅，所有人看待他的眼神都像在看一位不速之客。的确，但丁自己也知道自己现在这身骑手的装扮和这家餐厅格格不入，以往他不会在意，现在却觉得脸上火辣辣的。  
这一定是来的路上风吹的缘故，但丁这样自我安慰。  
服务生来到但丁身边，面带职业的微笑：“先生，请问您有预约吗？”  
“没有，我是被叫来这里的。”但丁说，递给服务生一张纸条，“这是他给我的地址还有餐桌的号码。”  
看到纸条上的信息后，服务生多看了两眼好像不确定似的，然后又无声地打量起但丁。但丁突然有点退缩，他担心他被认出来了，如果这时他被一个外人评价“你是维吉尔的弟弟吧？”他该作何反应？好在服务生没有过多打探，很快又摆上了笑脸指引但丁前去了纸条上写着的位置。  
远远的，但丁找到了维吉尔的身影。他坐在靠窗的位置背对着但丁，身上那套白色西服但丁还有印象，他记得维吉尔只在正式场合才会穿。把弟弟叫来这种地方，又穿得那么正式，本来就不知道维吉尔要做什么，现在但丁更摸不清他的想法了。  
再走近些，但丁听到了一个女孩的笑声，这时他才发现，维吉尔不是一个人。在他的对面坐着一个年轻的女孩，她有着一套卷曲的金色长发，圆圆的脸蛋俏皮可爱，再加上身上的粉色洋裙，整个人就像从童话故事里走出来的公主。  
“我的话，不是星星那么闪耀的钻戒是不会接受的哦。”那女孩笑着说道，声音清亮的好似一只百灵鸟。  
“那我确信我会成功的。”维吉尔说。  
什么钻戒？什么成功？但丁僵在原地，他想转身逃走，可是已经太迟了，那个女孩已经发现了但丁，毕竟他随意的装扮太过引人注目。女孩离开她的位置，高跟鞋滴滴答答地快步来到但丁身边。  
“终于来了！”女孩仰着头，粉嫩嘴唇勾起的笑容里似乎别有深意，“你就是但丁吧？你和维吉尔真的，一模一样~”  
……

“……”翠西凝视着屏幕，“……我就知道是女人。”  
另一边，蕾蒂看完这次更新深深疑惑：但丁回去后到底发生了什么？  
而写手但丁的新读者在送完礼物又补完失眠的觉之后也看到了这次更新，他带着欣喜和期待点开那个他本不想再碰的网站，在看完之后紧拧着眉头，留下了自己的第一条评论：  
你写的太OOC了！

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

06

但丁是被手机邮箱的收信提示音叫醒的。他从枕头里抬起脸，头发卷翘着四处飞扬，揉揉又酸又干的眼睛，摸到手机查看邮件。  
那些邮件全都是关于他这次更新读者们发给他的评论。有些很普通，一串语气词或单个的赞美词，有些稍微涉及了对剧情的看法，对文中的但丁充满同情，猜测女孩的身份，还有的在央求作者，也就是但丁本人别发刀子扎他自己。令他高兴的是女恶魔在第一时间留下了评论，虽然只有一句“期待后续发展”和一颗心。  
又是心。但丁想起维吉尔送他的礼物，那张卡片上可是有三颗心。  
继续往下看，一个但丁从没见过的ID留下的评论引起了他的注意：  
“‘你写的太OOC了！’……？”  
这没头没脑的评论是怎么回事？  
盯着那行字，但丁竟然陷入了思索。她是指什么？是觉得我不会有话在心里憋着不说，还是认为不会有金发碧眼的女孩子和维吉尔聊天？哼，要她那么想就大错特错了，在学校时维吉尔是全校女生的暗恋对象好吗？  
“不对，我干嘛替他说话。”  
但丁扔下手机，高中时被女生委托给维吉尔带情书的经历他已经不想再回忆起来了。哦，还有把他约出去表白，然后发现认错了人的。嘁，都怪维吉尔，但丁至今死守着刘海，每个月都得去理发店修剪。  
一个响亮的声响将但丁从惨痛的过往中踢出去，他缓了缓神，发现是自己的肚子在叫。空荡荡的胃里像是有人在纵火，但丁这才想起来自己从早晨到现在都还没吃过东西。  
“唔……”  
听着咕噜噜的响声，但丁看了眼时间，手机上的数字显示现在竟然已经快下午五点了。从他收到维吉尔那份惊爆的礼物，躲进房间敲字更新，按下“发布”按键后扑进被窝里倒头大睡到现在，竟然已经五点了。但丁估算了一下，他将近二十四小时没有进食，这令他十分难过，太亏待自己了，比通宵赶暑假作业还残忍，比维吉尔明明都写完了还一个字不给自己抄还残忍。  
但丁翻身下床，套上裤子和T恤就急匆匆地冲出房门下了楼。正当他结束“咚咚咚”的脚步声，跳下最后一个台阶时，维吉尔房间的门开了。  
这对容貌相同的双生子面对着对方愣了愣神，表情如照镜子般如出一辙。  
“呃……嗨，维吉尔……？”  
“下午好，但丁。”维吉尔说，声音冷静平缓一如以往，虽然他现在的发型和但丁一样放肆地四处卷翘。  
但丁的肚子一时忘了打鼓，在维吉尔邀请他的心坐了一趟过山车之后，现在见到维吉尔对他来说不免有些尴尬。维吉尔似乎没什么感觉，他用手背拍拍但丁的肩膀，说道：“让开，但丁，别堵在我面前。”  
“啊？……哦，哦。”  
哼了两声，但丁让开身，维吉尔错过他去厨房给自己接了杯水喝。看到维吉尔淡定自若外加轻微起床气的模样，但丁耸耸肩，觉得自己可能反应过度了，不过维吉尔会补觉到现在实属罕见，小说里都写他极度自律呢。  
这是个素材，我得记下来。但丁想着，丝毫没有意识到自己又在动用写手的本能，而生理需求以雷鸣般的轰响敲醒但丁告诉他别再胡思乱想，赶紧把食物塞进胃里。  
在饥饿的召唤下，但丁跑去冰箱前打开柜门开始寻觅晚餐。他看到了一盒牛奶，封在保鲜膜下的蔬菜，生的鸡胸，几颗苹果和梨，以及一些能涂抹在面包片上的东西。成年七年有余的但丁震惊了，这是什么？这还是他温暖的家吗？可乐呢？蛋糕呢？一切撕开包装就能吃的高热量食品哪里去了？  
不愿接受现实的但丁回头张望，正巧撞上端着水杯打量自己的维吉尔，突然怒从中来，转身质问他的哥哥：“是不是你？中途爬起来把零食都吃掉了？”  
维吉尔放下水杯，不以为然地对但丁说：“你的指责太可笑了，我看你是睡昏了头，难道你忘记咱们十四岁之后妈妈就再也不让那些东西存在于冰箱中了吗？”  
由饥饿引起的怒火还没发泄出去就被这冷淡的话语浇灭了。但丁噘着嘴回想了一下，好像是这么回事。起因是那年的暑假妈妈在外演出，但丁毫无节制地吃零食喝饮料，等伊娃回来时，他站上体重秤，十位数的数字直接往上走了一位。  
唉，真是一段不堪回首的往事。  
但丁失望地摇摇头，又用视线在冰箱里搜索了一遍：“嗯……我们有……奶酪，青菜，啊哈！一包吐司面包，还有鸡蛋，好吧没有火腿，不过有鸡胸肉，也行吧，够做一份三明治了。维吉尔，你来把鸡胸肉煎一下，我去热牛奶……”  
“等等，”维吉尔打断但丁，语气严肃，“为什么让我去煎鸡胸肉？”  
但丁转向维吉尔，叉着腰和他理论：“别这么斤斤计较呀？如果我懂得把食材放进热锅里不伤到自己也不会把食物煎胡的技巧的话，我就用不上找你帮忙了。”  
天才钢琴家维吉尔苦着脸，看上去头痛且无奈：“我不是不愿意帮你，关键是……我也不懂你说的技巧啊？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“可你之前明明——”做过一整桌美食宴请好友，事后大家才知道那些肉都来自粗鲁无礼的访客……不对。但丁及时止住飘起来的记忆，维吉尔什么时候干过这么恐怖的事？可但丁又明明记得他在哪里见到过……  
啊，是在同人小说里。

最终，伟大钢琴家斯巴达与伟大演唱家伊娃的儿子们放弃与烧热的煎锅打交道，跑去了离家最近的餐厅。  
两人坐在了靠窗的位置，遗憾的是这里和“高档”扯不上关系，名字也不像法语，这就是家忙忙碌碌的家庭餐厅。  
但丁点了份最常见的套餐，汉堡薯条和可乐，额外又点了一杯草莓圣代和一份炸鸡排。维吉尔要了墨西哥卷，蔬菜沙拉以及蘑菇汤，这不是维吉尔的最优选，但总比但丁的那份合理。  
“我想吃披萨，但是要等半小时，我的胃说它坚持不了那么久了。”但丁说着，声音里填满了浓浓的遗憾，然后扯开汉堡的包装纸两口咬没里一半。  
看着弟弟在对面狼吞虎咽，维吉尔叹了口气，问道：“你平时就吃这些东西吗？”  
但丁仓鼠一样鼓着嘴，快速嚼两下就咽下了肚，又拿起可乐吸了一大口，这之后才回答道：“没有，我平时吃饭规律又健康，营养学家看了我的食谱都得抄下来塞进教科书里。”  
“是作为反面教材吧。”维吉尔哼笑着说道。他咬了口自己的卷饼，味道还不错，充满罪恶的不错。  
一根薯条被但丁拿在手里摇晃，又被他丢进嘴里消失不见，但丁摆出过来人的姿态对维吉尔说：“我可是创作型歌手，这些热量全都会转化成灵感的燃料，绝不会堆积到我的肚子上。”  
话音刚落，维吉尔探过身在但丁的脸上用力掐了一把。  
“啊！你干什么！”  
维吉尔用拇指磨了磨其他四根手指，轻哼一声：“看来你的燃料储备很充足。”  
创作型歌手眨眨眼，反应过来维吉尔在说他胖了。但丁揉着自己的脸，他本该生气的，可不知道为什么这回他就剩心虚。  
“我、我才不管你怎么看，我又不是好不容易把你约出来的姑娘。”  
难得维吉尔没有反驳。以往同样的情况他肯定要跟但丁斗嘴几个回合，这已经成了他们约定俗成的环节，是某种别扭的纽带，但是一个慢节奏纯爱故事给这纽带上又打了个节，连维吉尔都被这个节堵在了半路。  
那篇《与你在同一屋檐下》……这次的更新……  
但丁正等着维吉尔的反击，他眼看草莓圣代正在融化却无法拿起勺子大快朵颐，因为他不想在回击时满嘴甜甜的冰凉奶油和果酱，那绝对会让他的实力大打折扣。然而他等了半天，等到维吉尔从沉思中走出来，说出的话却把但丁打了个措手不及。  
“但丁，你想过有嫂子吗？”  
“噗——”  
抓起一张纸巾胡乱地擦了下嘴，但丁惊魂未定，“哈？突然间你说什么呢？这是我想就能行的吗？你连女朋友都——”  
【目标是你的爱！！❤❤❤】  
卡片上的文字突然蹦进但丁的脑海，他震惊地倒吸了一口气。不、不会吧……难道说……  
“是星降艾鲁娜？”  
“是艾露比。”  
“好吧艾露比。”但丁压低身子左右打量了一周，神情严肃地低声对维吉尔说：“老哥，你这样不太好吧，那个小姑娘怎么看都还是未成年呀！”  
但丁看到维吉尔镇静地扬起嘴角，他伸出那双手指修长有力的手，然后猛力拧了但丁饱满的脸颊。  
“啊！维吉尔你这个混蛋！”但丁惨叫起来，引来了四周的目光，他顾不上那些，因为他疼得眼泪在眼睛里直打转。  
维吉尔毫无歉意，对但丁也没有半点同情：“谁让你胡说八道，你是在想什么？偶像怎么会谈恋爱！”  
毫无疑问，从但丁惊愕到呆滞再到惊愕的表情不难看出，是但丁输了。他不单输了，还对维吉尔心生怜悯，底都赔光。  
空气陷入了沉寂，由于但丁提前败北，两人各自埋头安静吃饭。但丁十分敬佩维吉尔能做到喝汤都没有一点动静，维吉尔十分敬佩但丁吃草莓圣代能吃得满嘴都是。  
这种沉默不适合他们，但丁的胃稍微安稳下来他就又不安分起来，总得找个话题恢复气氛，但丁可不想就这么闷死。  
“我说，嗯……你最近在忙什么？”但丁问道。一个普通的话题，虽然听着就知道是没话找话，但安全有效。  
维吉尔放下喝汤的勺子，单手托住下巴想了想：“刚结束演出，这个你也知道。接下来会空闲一段时间，我还没想到要做什么。你呢？”  
“新歌创作阶段。”但丁回答的不假思索。  
“那就是闲着没事干。”  
但丁靠到椅子靠背上环抱起手臂，哼了一声吐吐舌头，尝到嘴唇上的奶油后舔了一圈，然后又哼了一声以示自己的不满。不过聊天还得继续，但丁还没放弃扳回一局，同时多少有点其他小心思作祟，他向维吉尔提议道：“既然咱们两个都有空，要不要一起做些什么？”  
“做什么？我学吉他你练钢琴？”  
“维吉尔！别打岔，我说真的。机会难得呀，咱们就抛开音乐吧。”  
“那做什么？旅行吗？”维吉尔说。他想起自己刚结束的巡演，现在他只想在家里待着一动不动。  
然而但丁听到后两眼放光，仿佛那些燃料真的转化成了灵感，他握住维吉尔的手激动地说：“对！就是这个，咱们去旅行吧！”  
面对兴奋的但丁，维吉尔平静的外表下内心在长吁短叹，感慨他跟但丁还真是聊不到一块去。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

07

自幼时起，维吉尔和但丁就是一对除了面容外就截然不同的双胞胎。维吉尔喜欢露出额头，除非和但丁打架否则绝不会让衣服沾上土却偏好深色的衣服。但丁软软的头发总是贴在脸上，浅色的衣服一件又一件，弄脏的速度和频率足以让伊娃大发雷霆。维吉尔的爱好似乎只有读书和练琴，以及在被他起名“Big Brother Is Watching You”的笔记本里写他不可告人的小心思，诸如“今天的但丁很可爱但是昨天很烦人”，并通过夹在本子里的灰尘推断但丁有没有偷看。但丁热爱读书和练琴以外的全世界，时常翻看维吉尔的笔记本寻找那颗该死的灰尘到底在哪页，顺便看看维吉尔又说了自己什么坏话。还有一个不同之处，但丁认为证据确凿，维吉尔却拒不承认，那就是:维吉尔超级怕鬼。为了证实自己的观点，每年圣诞节但丁都要拉着他老哥看《圣诞夜惊魂》，试图从维吉尔的表情上寻找到当年的蛛丝马迹。  
二十年前，因为父母演出行程紧张，维吉尔和但丁留在家里，一名保姆被请来照料他们。对于那个保姆，兄弟俩难得达成了统一的意见，他们都不喜欢那个凶巴巴的老妇人，她越是要求两人老实在家里待着他们就越是要往屋外跑。终于有一天，两个小男孩砸碎了他们共用的零钱罐，趁老妇人在厨房忙碌的空挡，口袋里装满硬币就从被布满蛛网似的家里逃走了。  
在幻想中，他们要乘上飞机去找远在欧洲的斯巴达和伊娃，但刚出门没有半小时他们就饿了。没办法，在午餐时间出逃从来都不是明智的选择，而当时离他们最近的就只有一辆冰激凌车，迫不得已，他们动用了路费的一部分，一人买了一支甜筒。  
维吉尔要了奶油的口味，而但丁选了草莓味。但丁举着自己的，又看看维吉尔手里的，露出了得意的笑容，向他的哥哥宣布：“我的比较大！”  
得到维吉尔疑惑的眼神后，但丁把自己的甜筒凑到维吉尔的旁边，一白一粉两个甜筒挨在一起，奶油都融化到了一起，他大声地说：“看到了吧，我的比较大！”  
但丁的声音引来了路人的目光，维吉尔不为所动，展现出与年龄不相符的沉着，哼笑一声：“你看仔细了吗？明明是我的更大。”  
举着各自的甜筒，两个孩子各执一词，冰激凌的尖低了头他们也没能使彼此信服。面对固执的哥哥，但丁气呼呼地吐出舌头对着白色的甜筒舔了一下，等他抬起头，维吉尔发现自己的冰激凌尖被舔没了。  
看到哥哥呆住的模样，偷袭成功的但丁享有了短暂的快乐，然而他总是忘记在维吉尔被邻居夸赞乖巧的行为举止下是什么脾气。尖叫，哭闹，叫嚷，这些小孩子不管不顾的发泄方式自但丁有记忆以来，他的哥哥就不会这么做了，这倒很容易被误认为懂事，但和他睡上下铺的但丁很清楚，维吉尔只是单纯的拳头比嘴更快。这次但丁也同样为自己的举动付出了代价，他突然被维吉尔攥住手腕，疼得他以为骨头都要被扭断。但丁哀嚎着，维吉尔露出他还没更换过的洁白牙齿，做出了但丁见过的最可怕，最邪恶的事:一口将脆筒上的丘陵夷为平地。  
这件事过于匪夷所思，还是个半大孩子的但丁花了些时间才搞明白自己遭受了什么，以及维吉尔从他这里夺走了什么。那是但丁生命里最美好的部分之一，那时他不知道什么叫热量，含糖量又是什么，甜筒能带给他的最大伤害不过是连着吃两个会头疼，然而维吉尔，他看似少年老成的哥哥，竟然毫不留情地从一个孩子那里抢夺了如此重要的快乐。但丁倒吸两口气，氤氲在他眼中集聚，如同暴雨前的惊雷，“哇”的一声，紧接着仰头大哭起来。  
维吉尔鼓着腮帮举着自己那份缺了个尖角的甜筒，草率地吞掉嘴里但丁的那份，严厉的亦如被发现但丁一下午滚脏了三条裤子的伊娃指使来“管管你儿子”的斯巴达，用冰的打颤的声音说道：“不许哭！你拿了我的就得还回来，这是原则问题！”  
这样的训斥叫但丁哭得更凶了。好心的路人听到孩子的哭声都不忍地回头观察起来，又在开口询问是否需要帮助前被另一个凶神恶煞的小男孩瞪了回去。  
事情竟然就这样陷入了僵局，但丁为他失去的美好痛哭流涕，维吉尔则站在他旁边气恼着，并因那块匆忙咽下的冰激凌而太阳穴发疼，或许是实在看不过眼了，冰激凌车里学生模样的男孩主动提出再给他们打一份甜筒。这就像一片止痛药一样喂给了但丁，可惜在药生效前他清楚地听到维吉尔说：“不需要，我不会给弟弟免费的冰激凌。”  
就在那一刻，兄弟俩去找父母的出逃计划正式宣告破产。  
“哼！对，我才不要！”但丁气呼呼地把手里的脆筒扔在了地上，然后一脚踩碎，头也不回地奔跑起来。  
他实在太难过了，风在耳边嗖嗖地吹，身后的声音全都无法传进他的耳朵里。有时但丁会怀疑到底是哪只送子鸟恶作剧把他跟维吉尔打包到一起，他喜欢的维吉尔都不理不睬，想像别的孩子那样和自己的哥哥玩却被说幼稚。每天捧着那些无聊的书本翻来翻去，最可恨的是此打架却总能赢他，简直就是、就是他的天敌！这次竟然对他热爱的冰激凌做出了那样十恶不赦的事，但丁发誓总有一天他要找出那只送子鸟，把它打下来端上感恩节的餐桌。但不是现在，现在但丁只想跑回家把自己裹进被窝里，为他悲伤黯淡的人生流尽眼泪。虽然能哭的年岁一只手就数的过来。  
跑过一个街角，隔着眼泪的视线捕捉到逐渐熟悉起来的景色，但丁顾不上抹掉泪水。尽管他累得上气不接下气，胸口烧得好像会被烧出一个洞来，但是但丁一刻也没有停下脚步。关于这个，但丁不承认也没用，如果说一开始是纯粹生气的话，跑过一半路程时他的脑袋多少冷静了一些，而现在他的目的已经不单纯是找个地方痛哭一场了，因为他知道如果他放慢速度，哪怕只是动了这样的念头，维吉尔一定会立刻追上他。  
“但——丁！！”  
是死神，但丁确信身后传来了死神的声音，不能回头，不然肯定有一把镰刀要把他的灵魂割走。想到这个但丁就充满了干劲，求生欲驱使下他非但没有减速还越跑越快，才不去管终于到家推门而入时维吉尔是不是在说“不是那边！笨蛋！”  
一口气冲跑上楼梯的但丁大口喘着粗气，汗珠大颗大颗地掉下去把他的衣服都湿了个透，他想最好赶紧去厕所，因为他觉得自己快要吐了。然而这时，但丁终于发现事情的不对劲了。首先，房子里漆黑一片，空气中漂浮着颗粒，闻上去像是木头和灰尘以及油漆，其次，也是最可怕的，但丁意识到这不是他家。  
原本剧烈的呼吸被压住，但丁后背冷汗直流。他在黑暗里眨眼，用力去瞧，可眼睛还没能适应光线如此微弱的环境，他第一次知道伸手不见五指是什么样子。  
在视觉受限的情况下，其他感官就格外敏感起来。但丁后推两步，不知道踩碎了什么，那声音把他吓了一跳，接着他听到楼下的脚步声，那脚步声听上去很轻，不像是成年人。他小声叫道：“维……吉尔？”  
楼下发出声音的人回应了但丁，那声音听上去幼小又脆弱，仿佛尚未绽放就将凋零的花儿，是发着颤从喉咙里挤出的声响：“爸爸？”  
不是维吉尔？那是谁？  
但丁警惕起来，全神贯注留意起楼下，可令他始料未及的是另一个急促的脚步突然出现在他的左侧，跃起扑到了他的身上。他摔倒在地，还来不及大叫，灯被打亮了。  
被压在袭击者身下的但丁忍受着脑袋里的嗡鸣和耀眼白光的眩晕，压在他身上的人用力地抱着他，怀抱紧的让他感到疼痛。对方的头发扫在但丁鼻子上，他差点忍不住打起喷嚏，等眼前的迷雾散去，但丁发现这是和他一样的白色头发，在黑色衬衣的衬托下格外显眼。他揉了揉那抵在自己肩膀上毛茸茸的脑袋，晕乎乎地发出声：“维吉尔？”  
这时，站在他们身前打开灯的人开了口：“斯巴达的儿子们，你们为什么闯入我的家？”  
那是一个男人的声音，但丁循着那声音望去，看到的是一个一身黑衣的光头男人，大半张脸的皮肤都像是被火烧过一样凹凸不平，再加上惨白的脸色和僵硬的表情，仿佛下一秒他就会掏出一根闪光棒消除两个小男孩的记忆。  
在记忆真的消失前，但丁也抱住了维吉尔，从哥哥的身上他还能闻到奶油的味道，他感觉自己的脑袋轻飘飘的，想了想觉得原因大概是他终于也发现了无所不能的维吉尔的小小弱点，那就是：“嘿嘿……原来你这么怕鬼呀……”

在餐厅里，维吉尔单手撑着额头说不出话来，但丁倒是情绪高涨，攥着拳头对着不知哪里的神信念坚定地说：“综上所述，我建议咱们去那个超有名的马列特堡！”  
稳定自己的情绪，维吉尔对自己的弟弟说话：“但丁，先不说你把咱们的邻居——”  
“那个家暴男！”但丁愤然拍桌，把邻桌的客人吓得差点丢掉叉子，“幸好他已经去蹲大牢了，可怜的蕾蒂。”  
“……先不说你把咱们被逮去蹲监狱的邻居说成鬼是不是礼貌，”维吉尔提高音量，继续说着，“从这件事我只看出你是个调皮捣蛋又爱哭的小兔、小孩子，你是怎么得出我怕鬼的结论的？”  
“哈！别想掩饰，你在外面都叫我‘兔崽子’对吧！如果你不怕鬼，又干嘛瑟瑟发抖地抱着我呢？你会主动拥抱我的时候屈指可数呀，比如老妈命令咱俩和解，再比如……”但丁想起了今早两人和解的那个拥抱，他摇摇头，“那个不算，总之！承认吧，当时你就是害怕了！不然为什么你不敢跟我看《圣诞夜惊魂》？”  
面对抓住自己把柄一样得意的但丁，维吉尔低哼一声，接着他笑了。一开始还是很正常的笑，但那笑声很快就变得诡异，但丁听得背后寒毛都竖了起来，他不禁怀疑自己老哥是不是承受不了弱点被戳穿的刺激当场崩溃了。  
就在但丁盘算自己照顾维吉尔和请护工哪个更合算的时候，维吉尔突然站了起来，椅子随着他的动作在地上擦出刺耳的响声，但丁看到维吉尔直勾勾盯着自己，以但丁的经验来看，这通常暗示着血雨腥风的到来。  
“好啊，”维吉尔缓缓开口，笑容温柔得像是把但丁丢进了装满蜂蜜的罐子还把盖子封死了，“那我们就去马列特堡，你可千万别离开我半步啊，我用定格动画试胆的弟弟。”  
不知道是不是但丁的错觉，维吉尔好像把“弟弟”这个词说的特别重。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

08

……但丁立刻关上了门，矮柜、椅子、圆桌，这些落了灰的古董统统被他以最快的速度挪去封住房间唯一的入口。刚刚做完这些，果不其然那些木偶追了上来，它们用腐朽发霉的木头身体猛地撞击房门，难以置信的力量使得堆起的阻碍都震颤起来。但丁双眼紧盯着随时可能破开的门缝，两只脚像在地上生了根那样动弹不得。  
过了大约半分钟，在但丁看来有一小时之久，那些怪物似乎放弃了，屋外变得安静下来。他屏住气，艰难地向前挪动，缓慢地靠近房门仔细去听门后的声响，除了风声，他什么都没听到。  
但丁终于松了口气，原本僵住的身体仿佛都被抽光了气力。哪怕只有十分钟也好，休息成了他唯一的愿望。  
“刚刚好像看到这里有一张床……”他自言自语，经过这样一个晚上，对于看到的东西是现实还是幻觉他已经不敢肯定了。幸运的是，他的身后确实有一张床，除了陈旧以外看上去还很舒适。  
总算是有点好事了，但丁想着，也许今晚可以在这里睡下，天亮之后情况说不定会有所好转。有了这样的主意后，他并未放松警惕，借着窗外微弱的月光，但丁检查起房间的每一个角落。就在这时，他注意到了那面嵌在墙里的镜子。  
面对着门，镜子在门的左侧，但丁很难相信自己之前没有发现它。这明亮的镜子似乎与普通的镜子不同，站在它的前面，即使在昏暗的光线中仍能照应出他和他身后房间的模样。但丁像是被吸引着把右手贴在了镜面上，镜中的他也做出同样的动作。突然间，但丁对自己的脸感到陌生，好像那是别人的脸，露出不属于他的表情，他困惑着，身体靠得更近想要看清那一丝丝难以言明的差异——

“哪里都没有啊——！！”  
“唔哇啊啊啊——！！”  
光明降临，但丁抱着pad从床上滚了下去。  
旅馆里，在但丁的床边，维吉尔穿着浴袍，左手提着但丁的被子右手扶着趴下来的半干头发，又是惊慌又是愤怒。但丁看着他，就仿佛看到前两天被发现pad里惊人页面的自己。  
惊魂未定地从地上爬起来，但丁揉了揉脑袋，他总觉得身上有哪里擦破了，毕竟先洗过澡躲进被窝里看小说的他浑身上下就只穿了一条内裤。  
“什么、你说什么没有？”  
维吉尔放下被子，他眉头紧锁，闭上眼沉重地叹息。刚受过惊吓的但丁心中又是一惊，从维吉尔的表情来看事情可能比他能想到的还要严重，他屏息凝神，听到自己老哥吐露出一个简洁又难料的词：  
“发胶。”  
但丁呆住了，pad从他手中滑落，差点砸到他的脚趾。  
“发……啊？”  
“发胶啊，”维吉尔从床边绕开，语气称不上冷静，“我明明把它放进行李箱了，为什么会找不到！”  
目光追随着来回踱步的维吉尔，但丁这才发现他们的房间在他读小说期间被翻得一片狼藉，怪不得他读到木偶撞门那段感觉身临其境，这很可能是因为被窝外维吉尔正翻箱倒柜。但丁叹了口气，坐回床上用余温尚存的被子裹住自己，对着焦头烂额的维吉尔打趣道：“别慌嘛老哥，发胶而已，我听说经常梳背头可是会危及发际线哦。”  
维吉尔突然压向但丁，如某些剧情开始那样把他推倒在床上，将他的活动空间限制在自己的两条手臂之间，但那副气势汹汹的架势更像是血腥意味的少儿不宜的前奏。他压低了声音，愤怒在他喉咙里喷涌：“而已？你是想说，我看上去跟你一模一样也无所谓？”  
……虽然感觉被嫌弃了，但他难道常年保持那个发型就是为了和我看着不同吗？  
这个认知让但丁差点把压在身上的人一脚踢开，指着对方的鼻子大骂幼稚并向其控诉自己每月修剪刘海的艰辛与坎坷，但是为了之后几天旅程的和谐，但丁咬紧牙齿把那些冲动又咽了回去。  
“好吧，既然对你来说那么重要的话，我去看看便利店有没有卖的吧。”但丁扭扭身子，像一条灵活的泥鳅从维吉尔的囚禁中逃了出去。  
弟弟这配合的态度使维吉尔找不到东西的恼火迅速转化为强烈的不适，他严谨而细微地打量起但丁，看着他动作流畅地套上裤子，在他弯腰寻找上衣时捕捉到了一丝可疑的气息。  
但丁的pad掉在地上他却不急着捡起，回想一下自己翻遍房间时他好像躲在被子里连头都不露出来，凭直觉来说，维吉尔认为，这里面一定有问题。  
年长的斯巴达之子眯起眼睛整理了一下思路，随后抛出自己的猜测：“你刚刚是在看AV吗？”  
“哈？”但丁猛地直起身，差点闪到腰，“干嘛扯到我身上？”  
维吉尔十分笃定：“不然你为什么要躲起来？”  
但丁无奈地摇了摇头，拍拍哥哥的肩膀，声音听上去毫无辩解之意：“别胡思乱想啦，我为什么要当着你的面看那种东西啊？唉——想想都觉得奇怪。”  
第二个猜测：“那你是在看你我做主角的那种小说吗？”  
“没有！”  
天才钢琴家默然地点点头，给自己的第二个猜测画了个勾。

马列特堡，一座只出现于网络旅游攻略中的旅游景点，以似有似无灵异事件闻名。这样一个落后地区，有一个晚上能洗热水澡的旅馆已经实属不易，再想拥有一家随处可见的24小时便利店就未免强人所难了。于是两位有着显眼白发的旅客没能找到便利店，而是坐进了仿佛上世纪遗物的酒馆里。  
两人现在不光脸一样，发型都一样了，除去衣服的不同外根本不给旁人辨别的机会。伴着与酒馆相配的钢琴演奏，旅客之一，穿着牛仔服的那个竖起一根手指，对身穿深色棒球服的那个说：“家庭餐厅里决定的旅行。”  
接着是第二根和第三根手指：“订下离发车只剩一小时的火车票。入住从网上只能找到联系电话的旅馆。”  
在第四根手指竖起前，容貌与他相同的人握住了他的手，但这并不能阻止他要说的话：“十一点出门找根本不存在的便利店。”  
被细数罪行的知名RPS、纠正，创作型歌手但丁趴倒在桌上，险些打翻价格翻倍的波本酒。  
失去背头的钢琴家维吉尔头疼似的揉揉太阳穴，像是自言自语又好像专门对他的弟弟说：“真好奇你一个人是怎么过的，你连一次旅行都组织不好。”  
“谢谢关心哈，铁桶头。”  
“不客气，尖叫鬼。”  
按照但丁在火车上制定的计划，现在他们应该已经互道晚安进入梦乡。明早迎着晨曦醒来，背上行囊前往被传为“地狱之门”的马列特堡。关于为什么要把对灵异场所的探索时间定在一早，但丁认为并没有什么特别需要解释的，为了能顺利爬起来他已经订好了五个闹钟，反复提醒维吉尔一定要把他叫起来。目前来看，恐怕但丁旅程计划的第一步就要打水漂了。在这一小时的对便利店失败的探寻后，海风吹散了两人的睡意，现在即使回去旅馆，他们也只能躺在床上发呆，而但丁能自信地保证，明早就算又十个闹钟也没法把他从被窝里赶出去。  
台上一曲终了，但丁想到了扳回一局的主意。  
事后回想起来，维吉尔认为自己应该在从但丁的笑容中感受到不祥的同时就将他拦下，劝他不要异想天开，这样的话也就不会有之后的事情。可在此时，维吉尔正为开局不顺的旅程而烦躁，全然忘了他的弟弟能做出多么古怪的事来。他一言不发地看着但丁靠近准备开始下一曲的演奏者，交谈两句取代了对方的位置，还把架在一旁的麦克风摆到身边，双手像模像样地架在琴键上。  
“我要把这首歌送给我的哥哥，就是坐在那里生闷气的那个，希望他别再用跟我一样的脸摆出那样恐怖的表情了。”  
瞬间，数到目光扎到了维吉尔身上，他好像还听到了快窒息了似的抽气声。维吉尔递给他弟弟一个微笑，举起酒杯向但丁致意，心想倒是要看看他能搞出什么花样。  
第一个音节响起，身为钢琴家的维吉尔在脑中迅速寻找对应的乐章，几个有相当难度的选择被他重点圈了出来，然而他的猜测以更快的速度被推翻。那个节奏，那个风格，根本不是古典乐，甚至不是适合用钢琴演奏的曲子，那听上去就像是……  
“你看向我的次数稍微有点多吧？唉？我在脸红吗？才没有才没有！  
既然被看到了，那就告诉你，绝对不可以告诉别人呦~  
这是属于你和我的secret~这封秘密的love letter~”  
……  
……还真的是摇滚萝莉的歌。  
这是漫长的三分钟，是冰封的三分钟，听一名成年男性唱这充满女子高中生般活泼又细腻的歌，观众们或是惊愕，或是呆滞，被指明赠歌的维吉尔双手掩面，那直击心灵的歌声在他的脑海中栩栩如生地描绘出身穿摇滚萝莉打歌服蹦蹦跳跳的但丁，身材比例都不变的那种。  
结束演唱的新新偶像但丁站起身来，酒馆里吊灯如同聚光灯，照在他身上散发徐徐光辉，他只手撑起散落额前的头发，潇洒地向后拢去，宝石般的蓝眼睛闪耀着非凡的光彩。对坐在角落里内心激烈挣扎的男人，他伸出手去大声说道：“如何啊维吉尔，这首艾露耶的歌是我送给你的礼物！”  
是艾露比！  
维吉尔哀叹一声，大概是没法指望但丁记住一个偶像的名字了，明明他把歌词和曲子都记住了。  
在众人支离破碎的目光中，维吉尔走去但丁身边，握住弟弟抬起的手腕将他拉进了自己的怀中，低声对他说：“但丁，这种歌当然要可爱的年轻女孩唱才会好听啊。”  
经历过几次洗礼的但丁还是没能抗住，脸色瞬间变得灰白：“呃啊……能请你别一本正经地说这种惊人的话吗？”  
维吉尔轻哼一声，把但丁从自己的身上推开，他自然而然地坐到了演奏者的位置，试着敲击了几个琴键。  
“嗯……我从没碰过品质这么糟糕的琴。”  
“当心被老板听到。”但丁小声提醒道。  
“不过你刚才弹得很好，远超过了它能有的水平。”  
突然的夸赞让但丁一时呆住，他都能透过维吉尔的眼睛看到自己那副蠢兮兮的模样。  
“啊、啊是吗？”但丁红着脸抓了抓头发，“跟你比差太多啦，哈、啊哈哈……”  
“为什么跟我比？你跟我在这方面完全没有可比性。”维吉尔说。  
嘁，嘴巴还是这么毒，但丁在心里抱怨着，可他也知道维吉尔并只是在陈述事实，他的钢琴演奏水平只能称为“学过”，而维吉尔可是能全世界巡演的级别，两人当然没什么可比较的。  
“给你。”  
“嗯？”  
但丁回过神，发现维吉尔把麦克风递到了他的手里。  
“收到礼物当然要回礼，但是我需要你的帮助。”  
“我的帮助？”真罕见，维吉尔也有需要帮助的时候吗？  
面对满脸疑惑的但丁，维吉尔只是给了他一个微笑。  
接着，维吉尔的手指落在这老酒馆的钢琴琴键上。但丁听到那旋律，他忍不住睁大了眼睛，颅腔内好似在发生连续爆炸，那绚丽的火花让他无法确定被点燃的是烟花还是炸药，因为他听出维吉尔在演奏的曲子新的和古典乐完全扯不上关系。更准确说，这曲子来自今年的情人节才正式发布的单曲，从歌词中能读出的是恩爱甜蜜的幻想与难以捉摸的现实，这暧昧不明的感情就仿佛一张巨大的网，越是挣扎就越是痛苦。  
要说为什么但丁会这么清楚，那自然是因为——这是他的歌。这首他沉迷RPS后愈发认识到现实惨淡，以自己与维吉尔那别扭的关系为原型写出的“情歌”。  
但丁还记得，情人节放出这种纠结的歌的下场就是它卖得很烂。

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

09

收件人：  
主题：维吉尔居然就那么睡了，但我必须把这个写下来

我还没想好这封邮件写好后该发到哪个邮箱里，干脆先不想了，反正我有五个邮箱账号。不管最后是哪个邮箱有了新的未读信件，那都已经是五天后的事了。嗨五天后的我，希望你已经和维吉尔和好了，要是没有的话，记住，这百分百是维吉尔的错！混账老哥！  
旅馆附近没有咖啡卖，没关系，我不困，之前喝的酒效果还在，我清醒得很，在我写完今天的事之前我是不会睡的。  
今晚我们出去的原因还挺好笑的。维吉尔把房间翻得乱七八糟，因为他的发胶找不到了。小说里都说他用手随便搞搞就能有他那样的发型，不过那不是真的，作为维吉尔的亲弟弟我可以发誓把头发固定成他那个样子没有发胶根本不可能，除非他是《斯巴达之子》里那样的半魔，一切不合理都能用魔力解释。半魔真好，如果我是半魔我这就把我的健身卡扔了。说回正题，维吉尔对发胶异常执着，因为他不想看上去和我一样，我猜。为了解决这个问题，我们半夜跑出去找还在营业的便利店，但我高估了马列特，便利店没找到，我们只找到一家酒馆。  
坐进酒馆之后，维吉尔掰着手指头逐条把我数落了个遍。说实话他干嘛要担心看着和我一样呢？我可没法像他那样板着脸说话。不过，好吧，到那时为止的确是我考虑不周，是我提出了旅行的邀请，也是我在半天之内就把我们推上了火车，我现在都想不起来在火车上维吉尔有没有用过发胶了。出发前我觉得我们俩的关系有所缓和，就想着不如趁现在一起做点什么留下些回忆，美好的那种，我当然不能放任大好的计划毁于一瓶发胶，对维吉尔低头道歉这种事对我来说还有一定难度，但给他一份礼物似乎可行。  
幸好我还没忘了怎么弹钢琴，那首歌的谱子也已经顺利记了下来。唱艾露耶的歌比我想象的要有挑战性，尤其是心理层面的，那些软乎乎甜腻腻的词唱出去我的舌头都要化了。不管怎么说，我对自己唱歌的能力还是有一定自信的，然而等我唱完，酒馆里的人看我的眼神就像目睹了一场摸不着头脑的行为艺术。维吉尔还做出了总结，说这首歌该由年轻女孩去唱。依照我的理解：1.维吉尔果然是喜欢年纪小的啊，看来我上次更新的思路没错。2.他不喜欢我唱的。  
……第二点待定，上次我们吵架就是因为类似的事情，所以在听他亲口说出来之前我保持观望态度。以及维吉尔的看法不重要，因为他对摇滚乐一窍不通。  
接下来的事，要是没有后续的话，说不定能被归到“美好回忆”一栏，可惜生活不是电影，一个转场就让一整晚消失是不可能的。唉，我要是半魔该多好，半魔的我还能让时间暂停，虽然只有一小会儿，那也够了。  
大概出于公平的考虑，维吉尔在收到我的礼物后表示要回礼。为什么说是公平……我认为只有这样才说得通！选那首歌也是巧合！一定是这样！我认识的维吉尔连“浪漫”怎么拼都不知道，选择那首我从未正面表明过创作缘由的歌，让我跟他合作演出，如果这是深思熟虑的结果，那这个维吉尔一定是某人乔装打扮的，或者被洗脑了。这么想来他答应和我一起旅行时我就该怀疑了。  
好像我说了太多题外话，现在我的脑袋里还是一团乱麻，看下时间已经凌晨两点半了，维吉尔大概都开始做梦了吧。平常心平常心，我现在要做力求还原真相的记者但丁，而不是从可悲婚姻里寻找美好回忆的但丁……只是一个比喻。  
为了避免陷入肥皂泡泡式的往事里，我决定不提过程只记录结果，反正五天时间还不足够我忘记那场无与伦比的演出。嘿，五天后的我，如果你已经决定原谅维吉尔了，记得把这段补上。没有的话就算了。当时，在我唱完后，酒馆总算有了活人待着的样子，比橄榄球中场啦啦队表演的气氛还要热烈。我站在台上，那一刻我又想起了自己的梦想：做一个葬礼时全世界都会为我流泪的摇滚歌手。能被那些素未谋面的陌生人喜欢，我似乎看到梦想完成的加载条又向前走了1%，也可能是1.5%。顺带一提之前是25%，因为我是斯巴达和伊娃的儿子，维吉尔的弟弟，想到我，人们就会想起我的家人，然后就会哭湿一包纸巾并在这之后查到我是个搞摇滚乐的。  
在掌声中，酒馆的老板出现了。从他身上我看出了自己目前的生活状态再持续二十年会是什么样子：不再在乎形象，身材走样，事业缺乏起伏，被女儿嫌弃的随处可见的中年男人。我有预感我将来会有一个洋娃娃似的可爱女儿，比那个什么艾露比可爱一百倍，名字我都想好了，就叫帕、抱歉又跑题了，连女朋友都没有的我不该考虑那么远。话说回来，尽管老板给了我那样的印象，但从他放着光的眼睛里我能看出，他和我一样想起了自己起点时遥望过的终点。  
老板丝毫没有介意我和维吉尔占用酒吧的场地，他给我们免了单，并向我们提出再演一首歌的邀请。当时要不是我的心脏足够矜持，它早就从胸口里跳出去了。无关名利，无关场合，在这个离开可能就不会再回来的小酒馆里，维吉尔弹琴，我唱歌，这让我想起爸爸和妈妈的演出。我知道这两者差得很远，我跟维吉尔也达不到父母那样的默契，但我永远记得在我们都是孩子时，在我还能保持清醒的前十分钟里，舞台上的斯巴达和伊娃是多么耀眼。  
当时的我感觉就像是在做梦，踩在我脚底的是天空，头顶的是柏油马路。感谢维吉尔，是他及时出手把我打醒。他一定是这世界上最不会失去理智的人了，公平，即使在那时的气氛中他也没忘记需要公平，在我夸下海口说自己能唱一整晚之前，维吉尔替我们回绝了老板的邀请，按照他的原话是“抱歉占用了你的场地，刚刚的那首歌是我给弟弟的回礼，其他人能认可是我们的荣幸，不过继续的话，我们演出的费用对于您来说恐怕是一份不小的负担。”  
刚刚喝了杯水，我感觉好点了。旅馆前台值夜班的胖妇人自我坐在这里起，右手和电话的距离就保持在五厘米的范围内，这也难怪，任谁看到一个成年男性后半夜坐在门口抱着笔记本敲字都会觉得有问题吧。  
对于维吉尔的决定，我想我可能是反应过激了，可我还是难以接受。演出费用？我才不认为他在乎的是这个，从小到大都没为钱发过愁的维吉尔怎么可能会突然在意起演出费用。  
那之后我们就离开了酒馆，在回来的路上我没忍住问了维吉尔拒绝的原因，当然啦！我要怎么带着这么大的疑问过夜啊？结果，还不如不问。维吉尔没再提费用的事，这我不意外，除非他真把我当白痴，但是他给我的理由比那个还要奇怪，我都怀疑他纯粹想找我碴。维吉尔没有直接回答我，他先问了我一个问题：“你那算是情歌吗？”  
怎么不算？你从哪里听不出那是情歌吗？蕾蒂听了可是给了及格分，这根本是好评如潮好吗！我这么想的，也是这么跟维吉尔说的。这之后，维吉尔看上去若有所思，我认为他只是单纯在发呆，等他结束游神，又问了我第二个问题：“蕾蒂？你和她关系还真好，说起来你之前也是跑去她家过夜了吧。”  
这不是明知故问吗？维吉尔以为我女儿的教母是谁？太差劲了，维吉尔，太差劲了。对于这种问题我不予回答，难道他觉得刀子一样的目光就能撬开我的嘴吗？简直是痴心妄想！  
我们继续向前走，又走了大约二十米，维吉尔好像想起了我的问题，真够呛，明明是我先问的，为什么会反过来被他提问呢？他仰起头，看着天空中聚在一起的三颗星星，突然，他叹了口气，忧郁的像是一个诗人，没头没尾地来了一句：“我没有心情了。”  
我算什么？一个考古学家吗？从灭亡的王朝遗址发现镌刻了史诗的泥板，岁月使得上面的文字斑驳不清，我潜心钻研，辨认出如下内容：  
****，****，我没有心情了。  
为了破解最终的谜题，我绞尽脑汁，尝试解读出前面隐藏的句子，回忆每一个细节，不放过任何线索。  
“但丁，这种歌当然要可爱的年轻女孩唱才会好听啊。”  
……难道说，真相就是：抱歉但丁，你超龄了，我没有心情了。  
——开玩笑的！为了防止这封邮件被其他人看到产生误解，我在这里先声明，我老哥不会对未成年出手的，成年的也没做过，我怀疑他压根就不喜欢人类。  
所以维吉尔说的“没有心情”到底是指什么？之后无论我怎么问他也不再解释了，好像在他看来这个话题已经画上了句号。他竟然还说我难懂，我要原话奉还给他，之前他怎么说来着？“我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫。”  
到底怎么想的直接说不就好了吗！我很想知道为什么在我兴致高昂的时候维吉尔会觉得无聊，太奇怪了吧？要我猜我只能想到他对和我一起演出提不起兴致，既然已经给了回礼，再继续下去也没必要了。可是说不通啊，如果是这样他直接弹一首别的曲子不就好了？维吉尔特意背下我的歌的曲子肯定有他的目的，据我所知他最讨厌的事情之一就是做无用功。举例来说他想要从我这里拿走什么从来都是直接动手，因为他认为跟我交涉是白费功夫。

屏幕的蓝光投射在但丁的脸上，电池图标提示他电量已经消耗了一半，而他看着闪烁的光标，迟迟没有敲入下一个词。咔哒一声，挂在墙上的石英钟时针指向了3，但丁的头脑突然无比清醒，所有线索都自动串了起来，如同离弦之箭直至真相。飞快地，但丁敲打键盘记录下他的灵光一现：  
维吉尔根本是为了炫耀吧！所以他才说没心情，因为我没看出他的意图还傻兮兮的很开心！他是想向我证明，驾驭不来艾露比的歌的我还是太弱了，我写的谱子他弹起来就能得心应手毫无障碍！  
无聊死了！维吉尔你是小孩子吗！  
笔记本被猛地合上，前台的妇人吓得抖了一下。但丁被自己得出的结论气得火冒三丈，但他没有原地发作，因为他的余光扫到妇人放弃了电话，双手去柜台后面摸索，在她掏出一把散弹枪之前，为了不英年早逝的但丁抱着笔记本快步离开了。  
邮件已经发出，气头上的但丁坚信五天后的自己肯定会跟现在的自己同仇敌忾，满脑子都是在这五天里该如何反击。思来想去，但丁觉得城堡里有他的机会。偷偷躲起来再突然从背后跳出来，就用这么简单的手段给维吉尔一个“惊喜”！他绝对不能错过维吉尔的表情，他要拍照片冲洗出来，装裱好，包在礼盒里当做圣诞节礼物送给他的哥哥。  
但丁对自己迅速制定出来的计划颇为满意，简直迫不及待要开始明早的探险了。怀着洋洋自得的心情，但丁推开房门，没想到屋里的台灯竟然开着。  
坐在床上的维吉尔放下了书，封面上印着《无人生还》。但丁打了个寒颤，明天他们就要去马列特堡了，为什么维吉尔现在还有看这个故事的闲心？  
“锁门。”维吉尔说。  
“哦。”  
锁上房门，但丁钻进了自己的被窝里，他看到维吉尔关了台灯，翻了个身背对着他。  
“我还以为你早就睡了。”但丁说。  
“睡不着。”  
隔着挡在两张床之间的矮柜，但丁对另一张床上的维吉尔小声笑起来，说：“该不会是因为年纪大了吧？”  
维吉尔以一声发自肺腑的叹息回答了但丁，听上去打包了所有关于“幼稚”的负面评价，但丁才不在意，和维吉尔比起来，他就是年轻得叫人嫉妒。等着把维吉尔，明天就是你的末日！  
“对了，”维吉尔突然伸出手，在柜子上摸到但丁忘了带出门的手机，没经过眼睛瞄准就向但丁这边扔了过来，“你出去的时候响了。”  
但丁手忙脚乱接住差点砸到自己脑袋上的手机，一边解开屏幕锁一边小声抱怨维吉尔的行为，同时对到底是谁会这会儿给他发消息感到迷惑。  
说不定是垃圾广告。这样想着，但丁打开了没有关闭的聊天软件，赫然顶在列表最上面的是他在熟悉不过的ID：  
女恶魔。  
女恶魔：哈喽哈喽~睡了吗？给你看个好东西，我刚刚拍到的！  
但丁看了下，下面是一个视频文件。他把音量调到最低，戳中了文件中间的三角。会是什么视频呢？但丁还记得上次女恶魔发给他的两只猫咪睡觉的视频，太可爱了，他完全不能理解女恶魔是怎么从中看出他和维吉尔的影子的。  
视频加载完毕开始播放。在黑暗中，但丁全神贯注地盯着无声的画面。拍摄的环境暗的叫人昏昏欲睡，拍摄者却异常亢奋，画面抖动了十秒钟才稳定下来，然后是放大，拉近，再放大再拉近，镜头最终聚焦到了一个简陋的舞台上，而在那上面的人……  
不可能不可能！肯定是我看错，我不该熬这么晚，竟然都出现幻觉了。  
但丁把手机扣在胸口，连着做了两个深呼吸，觉得稍微平静些后，他让手机继续播放视频。这次他确定了，不是幻觉，固定的镜头也让他没法看错：女恶魔拍到的就是刚刚在酒馆里发生的事。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

10

维吉尔敏锐地察觉到了，但丁很不对劲。  
今天早上八点，以作息不规律著称的那个但丁，竟然自己从床上爬了起来。不但如此，他还如同青春恋爱故事里男主角标配的妹妹那样一边大叫着“起床了老哥！”一边用自身重量对维吉尔的腰亲切地道了早安。由于但丁和初中女生在体型与重量上有巨大的差异，维吉尔险些在睡梦中长眠。  
被以这样的方式叫起来的维吉尔自然是用激烈的言辞将但丁痛斥了一顿，然而这次但丁没有跟他锋芒相对，他只是抱怨了两句，然后递给了维吉尔一个称得上俏皮的笑容。那一笑让维吉尔彻底清醒了过来，他生生从六月的早晨感受到了十二月的晚风，背景音乐是玛利亚·凯丽的《All I Want For Christmas Is You》。  
然而但丁说到底不是那样的角色，很快维吉尔就抓到了破绽。两人选择在离旅店最近的餐馆吃饭，在点餐时但丁竟然错过了草莓圣代。虽然马列特的草莓圣代大概也没有令人期待的甜美，但维吉尔还是对此感到诧异，他提醒了但丁，而但丁脸上挂着笑，慢悠悠软绵绵地说：“是吗？大概没看到吧~”  
大概没看到？这个看似随意的回答暴露了但丁，以维吉尔对他的了解，他可是在酒吧里都要问酒保有没有草莓圣代的麻烦客人。向来不主张在用餐时间东瞧西看的维吉尔摸出手机，打开在手机里积灰的社交软件，看到他唯二关注之一的女邻居最新一条动态发布于今早，配图是一杯冒着热气的咖啡，文字表明她今天也有成堆的工作要做，辞职的愿望日渐强烈。  
根据现有线索，警探维吉尔推断出有某件大事即将发生，这件事的重要性足以让但丁一时遗忘了他的挚爱，但维吉尔对究竟会发生什么还毫无头绪。  
案件的进展陷入了僵局，但丁的反常仍在继续。依照原计划，他们应该于上午九点半动身前往马列特堡。早饭过后，时间才不过九点，可是但丁非但没有提前他们原有的行程，反而将出发时间推后了半小时。但丁拖延的手段之拙劣维吉尔都懒得戳穿，突然头晕？得了吧但丁，头晕的人是不会躺在床上逛宜家网上商城的。  
十点，但丁“奇迹般”康复了，昨天萎靡不振的模样都仿佛是维吉尔前半个晚上做的一场梦。从旅店到马列特堡，但丁拉着开始犯困的维吉尔的手，步行前往。  
在二十分钟的行程之后，神秘的马列特堡在包围了海岛的稠雾中初见眉目。沉重的积云下，漆黑破败的城堡伫立于断崖上，显露出与之相衬的诡异与不详，中世纪般压抑冰冷的城池被恣意生长繁衍的植被覆盖，塔顶与城墙的砖瓦不知是因为岁月的洗礼还是原就有意为之，仿佛糖浆铸成般呈现出融化的态势。  
海风经过这座古堡吹来，其中的阴冷让但丁打了个寒颤。过了桥，褪色的城门敞开着，泥泞的道路上印着密集的脚印，绝大多数都是进入城堡的方向，目所能及的范围内离开的脚印屈指可数。显然但丁也注意到了这个，他下意识地把维吉尔的手攥的更紧了。  
“说不定传言是真的，贸然闯入这座城堡的人有去无回。”维吉尔说，不着痕迹地模仿起电台里讲惊悚故事的男主播的腔调。  
“不要乱说！”但丁突然提高声音，把他自己都吓了一跳。  
有些事没必要，但维吉尔就是想做，对于效率至上的他而言，这种冲动反而更难压抑，他压低声音，故意凑到但丁的耳边，说道：“在火车上我查了这座城堡的资料，据说城主与魔鬼签订了契约，统治手段极为残暴。你知道吗？马列特堡的花园里，玫瑰花从不会枯萎，因为每一粒种子都埋在忤逆城主者的头颅里，它们被用人血浇灌，用枯骨做肥料……”  
但丁裸着的手臂上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他嘶声向后退了一步，维吉尔扶住他的肩膀阻断了退路，继续说道：“我还没说完。后来，两城交战，马列特以压倒性的优势取得了胜利，敌军的将领和无数俘虏被囚禁在城堡的地牢里。城主让工匠们没日没夜地制作了数百具与人同高的提线木偶，它们全都是中空的，似乎刚好能放入一名成年男性——”  
“唔哇——！！”  
尖叫声，刺耳，尖细，如同划破云霄直劈而下的惊雷，只可惜它并非出自但丁。  
兄弟间的悄悄话结束了。但丁兔子一样从维吉尔身边跳开，两人回过头，同时看到了一个将金色长发高高束起，穿着运动服的女人。这个女人看上去有些眼熟，维吉尔一时半会没能想起究竟是在哪里见过她，但有一点能够确定，这个女人的出现使维吉尔方才的努力全白费了。  
但丁冲那个女人招手，就好像他们身处的不是阴森的古堡而是晚上要放烟花的迪士尼乐园：“你好！女恶、小姐！你也是来探险的吗？”  
女人脚步踉跄地走来他们身边，明明她脚上穿着的是运动鞋。近距离下，维吉尔迅速地把这个突然闯入的陌生人上下打量了一番，他做出了相对客观的评价：毫无疑问她是个美女，这身简单随性的装扮也掩盖不了她的美丽。维吉尔没法否认这点，因为她的容貌像极了伊娃年轻的时候。谁能说伊娃不美呢？那未免太丧心病狂了。  
“啊、我……你们，你们好，真没想到能在这里碰到你们。”女人说。  
“哈哈是呀，好巧。”  
维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，面带微笑语气不善：“好巧？你们认识吗？”  
对于这个问题，女人的惊讶出乎维吉尔的意料，她红着脸连忙摆手：“不不不，能被你这么说我很开心，不过并不是那样，也许但丁还记得昨天吧。”  
“对！昨天！”但丁立刻接话，用过大的力气拍了拍维吉尔的后背，“老哥你忘了吗？这位小姐昨天晚上也在酒馆里呀！”  
“是吗？我还以为你不想提昨晚的事呢。”维吉尔小声嘀咕着，他知道但丁听到了，可但丁装没听见。  
“这么一提的话，我好像想起来了。”说着，维吉尔向女人伸出手，彬彬有礼仿佛一位真正的绅士：“你好，我是维吉尔，这是我的弟弟但丁，请问你是？”  
“翠西！”女人激动地握住了维吉尔的手，上下摇晃，“我爱你们！我是你们的粉丝！”  
维吉尔抽回手，很难想象一名女性竟然有这样的爆发力，不过他更在意的是：“我们两个？”  
从古典乐到摇滚乐，维吉尔和但丁无法跨越的鸿沟，这个女人就轻易包容了吗？  
不等翠西开口，但丁像一堵墙横插进两人之间，笑声无比生硬：“哈哈哈！哈！能被你这样的美女喜欢真是太幸运了！我们快走吧，时间不早了！”

进入古堡的过程异常顺利。不同于恐怖游戏，这里不需要另辟蹊径，城堡的正门没有任何阻碍，就那么坦荡地敞开着。三人，不，应该说是两个人和一个人走进城堡的大厅，其中的景象仿佛直接将他们拉入了迷雾笼罩的历史中。两排爱奥尼克式石柱撑起穹顶，大厅正中是一座雕像，骑士手持盾牌，高举战戟，胯下的战马前蹄高扬，气势磅礴且凶恶。在骑士身后是另一个更为庞大，仿佛能够触及苍穹的雕像，雕像塑造的男人赤裸上身，神情肃穆，他的背后是一对象征着神圣的羽翼，额前突兀地睁开了第三只眼睛，神性与魔性交杂糅合，难以明辨。  
两人，但丁和翠西，一人，维吉尔，他们身处这神秘鬼魅的城堡之中，翠西在拍照，但丁在看翠西拍照，维吉尔在看正在看翠西拍照的但丁。  
“你似乎对这些很感兴趣？”但丁对翠西说，脸上洋溢着与古堡气氛无关的傻笑。过了两秒，他又补充道：“和维吉尔一起。”  
这时的翠西已经找回了绝大多数的理智，虽然她依旧在但丁跟他搭话时误按快门，但已经能够正常对话了，她对但丁说：“游记？听上去不错，我可以试着做一份。”  
但丁跟翠西凑的更近，眼睛如星辰般闪耀：“你原本打算用这些照片做什么？会当做写作的参考吗？‘失落城堡里的爱情故事’，听上去很吸引人。”  
太刨根问底了吧。维吉尔想，不动声色地继续旁听。  
“爱情……”翠西苦笑两声，“谢谢你但丁，很可惜这些照片的用途比你想象的要枯燥。马列特堡与我选择的研究方向相关，我来这里是为了完成我的论文。”  
“所以你还是一个学者？”  
翠西摇摇头：“我称不上学者，只是一个刚入门的研究生。”  
“聪明，谦虚，才华横溢。”但丁一个词一个词讲出来，他深吸一口气，发自肺腑地赞叹，“翠西，你真是……太棒了。”  
仿佛被但丁传染，翠西和维吉尔一起呆住了。  
维吉尔不知道翠西作何感想，他的内心是一阵翻江倒海。但丁你夸的也太没有节制了吧！聪明，谦虚，才华横溢，这样的人你身边不是一直就有一个吗？他怎么从没听你说过什么“太棒了”？  
按捺不住心中的不满，再加上已有的推测，维吉尔一把将但丁从翠西身边拉开，咬牙切齿地说：“但丁，我看错你了，难道你是那种人吗？”  
“啊？什么，哪种？”但丁一脸的状况外，那副茫然的表情就像给维吉尔心中冒出的小火苗浇了捧油。声称不认识翠西，却表现的过分亲密，让从小到大的玩伴听自己的情歌，这里却对一个“陌生”女人猛力夸赞。其他诸多两人之间分明发生过什么的证据先按下不表，但丁现在的表现分明就是那种最为人不齿的，最该被唾弃的人！  
“脚踩两条船的那种人！”  
但丁和翠西同时发出惊叹，只是其中意味各有不同。  
“什……船？”但丁抽回手腕，上面已经留下了一圈清晰的红印，“老哥，你果然是还没睡醒吗？我什么时候脚踩两条船了？”  
看到自己曾经可爱又讨人嫌的弟弟还在装傻，维吉尔痛心疾首，没想到如今的但丁就只剩下了讨人嫌。回想起小他们一岁的女邻居，虽然也不是最好的选择，但丁还因为总跟她黏在一起却没有任何实质性的发展导致维吉尔被高中时的男同学打探但丁是不是单身，但是蕾蒂至少是跟他们一起长大的，对方是什么样的人维吉尔再清楚不过，圣诞节时和那个女孩坐在同一张餐桌前好像也不是那么难以忍受。  
维吉尔周围的温度急剧下降，他哼一声，空气里的水分就结成了冰。对着但丁，同时也说给翠西，他说：“作为哥哥我有义务提醒你一句，但丁，你觉得你这样做合适吗？一个是一直陪伴在你身边的人，一个是谁知道你们做过什么的人，你这毫无疑问是在践踏她们的感情。”  
但丁开始不耐烦，抓着头发说：“你是在说谁啊，我怎么完全对不上号？”  
一旁的翠西莫名其妙地亢奋起来，双手捂在胸口前对瞪向她的维吉尔点头，似乎在传达“我理解，我明白，你们继续”的信息。  
真是不可救药。维吉尔叹了口气，目光犀利地扎在但丁身上，用手指着翠西对他说：“既然如此我就直说吧，我是不可能把你交给这个女人的！”蕾蒂勉强可以考虑。  
但丁的反应竟然比维吉尔预想中平淡的多，他都做好了打醒弟弟的准备，而但丁只是顺着维吉尔手指的方向看了看翠西，又原路返回看了看维吉尔。不知道是不是维吉尔的错觉，但丁突然脸红起来，他低下头，手指绕着一缕头发打转，声音黏腻的像正在融化的奶油：“我知道了……”

What more can I do  
我还能奢求什么呢  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
亲爱的 圣诞佳节我想要的只有你  
You...  
是你啊……

不对劲，维吉尔注意到了这点，离圣诞节还远的很，这首歌怎么总在我脑海里盘旋？

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

11

翠西打破了两人间微妙的氛围，她推开维吉尔指着自己的手，严肃地对他说：“很高兴看到你们放弃争吵，但是就事论事，维吉尔，我对你弟弟的喜欢不是想跟他上床的那种喜欢，对你也是一样。你还不了解我，不要随便把我划到敌人的范畴里。”  
但丁仿佛突然惊醒，对翠西投去了闪闪发亮的崇拜的目光。鲜少有人敢这样和维吉尔说话，在这之前但丁知道的能够无视维吉尔那与生俱来的压迫感的人只有三个，妈妈，爸爸，还有他，然而每次，前两者都可以相安无事，但丁却总要承受维吉尔的正面反击，令他平添许多后顾之忧。  
维吉尔总不会对一位女士做什么吧？但丁这样想着，他抬头看向自己的哥哥，发现维吉尔正用充满同情的眼神看着自己，看得他像背后爬满了蚂蚁一样不自在。  
“非常抱歉，”维吉尔说，重新拾回了他的微笑，“有一个但丁这样的弟弟总会有许多令人担心的地方，即使是我，偶尔也会因为担心做出缺乏考虑的事。我向你道歉，翠西小姐。”  
“我能理解。”翠西回应到。  
但丁颇为不快地蹭到维吉尔身边，质问道：“什么叫‘但丁这样的弟弟’啊？你是因为突然醒悟我是这么可爱，而你是那么混蛋，消受不起‘但丁这样的弟弟’而苦恼吗？”  
维吉尔面无表情地摸了摸但丁的脑袋：“乖，乖，握手。”  
“去你的维吉尔。”但丁说着，从喉咙里挤出一声被踩了尾巴的猫似的叫声，驳斥维吉尔对他的暗示。  
由于城堡里和其他灵异场所一样，靠着神秘的力量隔绝了手机信号，不然在但丁与维吉尔“据理力争”时他的手机会响起提示音，让他看到女恶魔发来的消息：  
【女恶魔：我敢保证，他们绝对睡过了。】

这座城堡看起来复杂且庞大，但其实留给来访者的探索选择并不多。从雕像两旁的楼梯走上大厅二层，右边的通路被竖起的石板阻隔，左边则断开了两到三米。二楼并没有门，只摆放了一尊肩扛沙漏半跪在地的兽首雕像。三人一致认为没有在此停留的必要，他们又回到大厅一层，面对的分别是一扇红色的门和一扇蓝色的门。  
维吉尔推了推蓝色的门，那扇门纹丝不动。但丁一边咋舌一边摇头：“我就说蓝色不是最好的选择。”  
维吉尔瞥了他身后的但丁一眼：“你什么时候说过？”  
“就在刚刚。”  
但丁满怀信心地去推了红色的门，在这扇门被打开的同时，但丁的掌心传来一阵刺痛感，他还听到了玻璃碎裂的声音。  
“你们听到了吗？”但丁询问身后的两人，得到了否定的答案。正在他疑惑时，维吉尔抓住他的手掰开来查看：“不如先关心关心你自己，你没感觉到吗？”  
“什么？”但丁看向自己的手心，从虎口到小拇指下方，一条刀割一样的伤口贯穿了他的整个手掌，血从那条细缝里涓涓流出，那伤口把但丁自己都吓了一跳。  
“看来是没有，我说的就是这样的弟弟啊。”说着，维吉尔从上衣口袋里抽出一条手帕，在但丁手上绕了两圈打了个结，“之后洗干净还我。”  
“现在还会随身带手帕，维吉尔，你果然是老人家啊。”但丁说。  
维吉尔攥起拳头，温馨提示：“不用担心，我这里还有一块能给你捂鼻子。”  
在他们身后传来“哒哒哒”的声音，维吉尔回头看到翠西正在戳弄手机，她的喜悦之情溢于言表。  
“你在做什么？”维吉尔问。  
翠西不慌不忙地回答道：“做记录，我有随时记录的习惯。”  
“很好的习惯，我以前也会这样做，”维吉尔赞同道，然后话锋一转：“无奈有一个人总是偷看，看完还要找我对峙。迫不得已，我把笔记本收起来了。”  
但丁哼了一段不成调的曲子，用以掩盖他的心虚，来自不同方面的心虚。  
走进红门里面，环境突然阴森起来。灰冷的砖石砌成墙壁和地面，从屋顶贯穿而下的铁栅栏将房间一分为二，冰冷潮湿的空气像是从地砖的缝隙中散出，钻进他们的裤腿里。如果说从大厅还能看出这座城堡曾经的辉煌，那么这里则证明了黑暗的存在。翠西在拍过照后从背包里拿出一个画本和一支铅笔，她在纸上画下了大厅和这个房间的图示，然后用笔尖指着左侧雕刻了两个羊头的木门：“再向前应该是监狱，按坊间传言和我能查到的书面资料，这是城主建来关押政治犯和战争时敌方高级军官的区域。”  
“监狱……”这个词给但丁带来了一阵彻骨的寒意。维吉尔注意到了他的异常，问翠西：“监狱里会有木偶吗？”  
“没理由没有，”翠西说，“不只是监狱，在城主下落不明前他曾下令制作了大量与人同高的木偶，主流观点认为这些木偶是城主为自己准备的陪葬品，但是因为城主失踪，那些木偶就闲置下来，被堆放在了城堡里，所以木偶在这城堡里可以说是随处可见。”  
“哦，那我们最好多加小心。”  
但丁目光如炬直戳孪生哥哥的后脑勺，原本他都快抛之脑后的故事又被清晰地回想了起来，残忍的城主把俘虏装进中空的木偶里……晚上那些死物获得生命，在城堡里游荡……  
这次由翠西开门。羊头门后是一个长方形房间，依旧由石砖构成，只摆放了一张颜色发黑的木桌和零散的三把木椅。阴冷的空气自左面吹来，那是一扇没有遮拦的拱门，里面黑漆漆一片，借由他们所在房间的光线能看到的只有贴墙摆放的木架和转角处一节向上的石阶。翠西打开手机的手电向内张望，然后第一个走了进去。  
维吉尔紧随其后，而但丁迟迟没有挪步。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃、没什么。”  
“那就快跟上。”  
但丁点点头，跟在维吉尔后面走上了螺旋的台阶。不能退缩，也没理由退缩，但丁在心里给自己鼓劲，他才不害怕那些木偶，要他天黑后一个人到马列特堡里闲逛都没问题。  
石阶并不长，连接的也只是两层楼，两边没有窗户，摆在两边的墙壁里的烛台也没有蜡烛，好在在令人感到强烈的不适之前他们就走完了这段路。说不上意外，上到二楼后他们发现通往三楼的路被碎石堵死了。  
第一个走进二楼的翠西用手机的光亮大致照了一圈，发现二楼和一楼的结构一模一样，门也是相同的羊头门，但摆放的东西有所不同，这一层没有桌子，房间中最醒目的是一个斜着摆放的红色柜子。因为窗户被木板封住导致光线很差，但丁在走进去时被地上的某样东西绊了一下。  
“小心脚下。”维吉尔扶住但丁，语气听上去像是在责备他。  
“我够小心啦。”但丁小声说着，扭头看了看绊倒他的东西。  
只看了一眼但丁就后悔了，他为自己筑起的高墙在顷刻间倒塌，感染单个字母命名的病毒的患者成群结对突破了他的心理防线，他们咬他脖子就不说了，还要往他嘴里吐虫子。倒在地上的那东西乍一看像是一个衣衫褴褛，皮包骨头的流浪汉，但是这瞒不过但丁，他一眼就看出那其实是——  
“木偶啊啊啊——！！”  
但丁猛一个后仰，脑袋狠狠磕到了维吉尔的下巴上。  
两分钟后。  
“对不起啦维吉尔，我也不是有意的呀。”但丁一边讪笑着一边给他老哥捶背，被维吉尔第三次用幽怨的眼神注视。终于，维吉尔拿开捂着嘴的手，咬字不清地说：“成棱啪，里哈啪了。”  
“承认什么？我那只是被吓到了，根本称不上害怕。”但丁说道，双手叉腰并不能增强他的气势。一旁的翠西倒是很佩服他这样都能听懂维吉尔说了什么。  
维吉尔扣了扣牙齿，又卷了卷舌头，像面对考试没及格还拒不承认的孩子那样对但丁说：“口说无凭，但丁，如果你没被这里的环境以及我告诉你的传言影响，就拿出证据来。”  
平时的但丁一定会凭借自己的伶牙俐齿把不愿意做的事绕过去，可是这次情况不一样，要是他那么做的话肯定会被维吉尔嘲笑胆小，然后他的哥哥还要在他们的积分表上厚颜无耻地给自己加上一分。这绝对不行，但丁绝不允许自己在这里认输，他还有经典的jump scare没有实施，但是证据？这要怎么拿出证据？  
但丁向他崇敬的女恶魔递去了一个询问的眼神，对方回给他信任的目光，并双手捧着手机飞速敲击屏幕。女恶魔输入的字符好似直接灌进了但丁的脑子里，他嘶声放弃了这个外援，继续冥思苦想。  
突然，但丁注意到了房间中间的柜子，那柜子上面正对的石壁破开了一个大洞，直通三楼。那个洞口看不出是年久失修导致了塌陷还是人为开凿的，但它足够一名男性通过了。  
“那就……”但丁久久地盯着那个洞口，下定决心，“就用这个证明吧！我爬到上面去拿回来一样东西，怎么样！”  
维吉尔撇撇嘴，衡量过后勉强同意了。  
“但是有一个条件，我和你一起上去。”  
“一起？啊，我懂了，”但丁坏笑着用手肘戳戳哥哥的胸口，“说到底你还是担心我对不对？真别扭呀，哥哥~”  
维吉尔干咳两声，依旧冷着脸：“担心？没错，不盯着你的话我怎么能知道你有没有作弊？”  
“你、你以为我没猜到吗？我早就知道了！”但丁说，脸上像拍打了过量的腮红。  
翠西抱起手机，在对话框输入如下文字：当着单身女性的面调情，真是一对过分的情侣啊。

爬上三楼对但丁来说不是难事，平时在健身房挥洒的汗水没白费。他拍拍衣服上蹭到的灰土，蹲下伸手拉了维吉尔一把。  
“好沉！维吉尔你是不是胖了？”  
“不要因为自己力量不足就怀疑别人的体重，”维吉尔抬起双臂，对但丁说，“我很有把你抱起来的自信，要不要试试？”  
“免了。”但丁摆摆手。他向两人爬上来的洞口下探过头，还在二层的翠西说：“翠西，你在下面稍等一下，我们很快就下去。”  
“没问题。”  
在这个空档，维吉尔将房间扫视了一圈。三楼和下面两层有了区别，除去结构的细微变化，最明显的是这层的布置比起一楼和二楼称得上是奢华了，靠墙摆了两排书架，地上铺有地毯，在窗子前还放置了一张结实的方桌和与之相配的椅子。这一层依旧摆放了一个木偶，这个木偶比绊到但丁的那个状态要好很多，它站立在墙角，身上的衣服华丽且保存完好，左手半举，似乎手里握着什么东西。  
看到那个木偶，但丁的表情不算好，小声念着：“还真的到处都是啊……”  
维吉尔从书架上抽出一本书，大致翻看之后发现书里记载着的全都是高级囚犯的清单以及保释金的金额。他叫来但丁，把书拿给但丁看，并对他说：“这里大概就是翠西所说的关押敌方高官的房间了。”  
提到这个，维吉尔讲的故事又在但丁的脑海里有声有色地上演了一遍。这么厚一本书，每一页都记录了一名犯人的信息，但丁换了一本书，里面也是同样的内容。他退后两步，审视着被书塞满了两个书架，无法想象这里究竟记载了多少人的生死……  
生死？  
突然，但丁抓住了一条关键线索，这足以他扭转局势，反败为胜。他“啪”地合上书，先是低笑，然后为唾手可得的胜利变成了大笑。  
“我可怜的弟弟，你还是躲不过变傻的命运啊。”维吉尔平静地说。  
“哈哈哈！维吉尔，看来你还没有注意到啊！我已经抓住了你的把柄，现在认输还来得及！”  
“恕难从命。”  
见自己老哥如此不配合，但丁笑得愈发的得意，坚信自己必将凯旋。他翻开书指着书页，说道：“保释金！每一个名字后面都标注了保释金！”  
维吉尔耸耸肩：“所以？”  
“我亲爱的哥哥，真是不见棺材不落泪啊，”但丁说，笑容逐渐向反派角色靠拢，“这些保释金可是一笔不小的收入！哪个城主会傻到把一桶桶金币倒进木头里？这足以说明，你那个关于木偶的故事是假的！那些木偶没有任何问题！”  
在但丁强有力的证据面前，维吉尔沉默了。但丁听到了掌声，闻到了花香，他张开怀抱，静待胜利向他走来。然而，他所期待的没有如期而至。维吉尔那没有懊恼的叹息，而是发出一声嗤笑。  
“但丁，你比我想象的还要愚蠢。”  
短短一句话，但丁心中警钟大作。  
维吉尔悠悠然地竖起一根手指：“第一——”  
“又要数‘一二三’吗？”  
“别打断我，乖乖听着！”维吉尔厉声道，“第一！我可从来没说有人被关进木偶里，我只是说那些木偶‘全都是中空的，似乎刚好能放入一名成年男性’，是你自己的理解有问题。第二，这么在意我随口一提的事，想必你对此相当害怕吧？”  
可恶！大意了！维吉尔果然没那么好对付！  
但丁挫败又恼火地把牙磨得咔咔响，从牙缝间挤出声音：“我，没有，害怕。”  
“那算你走运，眼下正好有一个让你证明自己的机会。”维吉尔指了指孤零零地站在角落里的木偶，“你去把它手里的东西拿过来我就相信你。”  
“哈！这算什么难事！”  
不就是拿一个木偶手里的东西吗，这能有什么难！  
一步，两步，但丁迈开步子靠近木偶。他的脚步无比沉重，心跳声敲打着鼓膜，但丁咽了下口水，对自己说：加油啊，就快到了，那就是一个普通的木偶，去把它手里的东西拿走！  
又是一步，但丁离他的目标更近了，冷汗从额前冒出来打湿了他的头发，视线也因此受到了阻碍。不行，还是放弃吧，做成这样的木偶本身就够吓人的了吧？  
“但丁，你是在表演走独木桥吗？”  
“……”  
不能放弃！这次绝对不能放弃！但丁一咬牙，向前跃了两步。木偶近在咫尺，他闭上眼，挥手抢走了对方手中的东西。  
……但丁缓缓张开眼睛，紧攥在他受伤的那只手中的东西压在伤口上，疼痛提醒着他那东西是真实存在的。他放慢了呼吸，一点点摊开手掌，一把古老的钥匙静静躺在他的掌心中。  
“钥匙……”辛辣的兴奋在但丁的胸腔里炸开，迅速渗透进他的内脏里，“一把钥匙！维吉尔你看，我——”  
——拿到了！  
掉以轻心了。有那么一瞬间但丁竟然在期待得到哥哥的夸赞，实际上他得到的是，维吉尔以惊人的速度向他扑了过来，将他结结实实按倒在地。

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

12

但丁倒在地上，无数可能性在他的大脑里跳跃。正面的，负面的，善意的，恶意的，那些可能性大多有着错综复杂的原因，波澜壮阔的背景以及引人深省的意义，但他未曾想现实中的真相可能很简单，不需要一二三步就能推导出答案：  
站在墙角的木偶摔倒了。  
维吉尔松开但丁，费了一番力气才把那个一人高的木偶从身上推下去。他撑起身体，缓缓站了起来，头晕似的踉跄了两下才站稳。但丁的情况并不比维吉尔好到哪里去，他用手肘支起上身，不知道是因为受到了惊吓还是别的原因，他的双腿还在那里却完全用不上力气，好像他跌进了棉花里，软绵绵的无处施力。  
听到楼上的噪音，翠西透过屋顶的洞口向上张望，并没有看到在上面的两人。  
“发生了什么？你们还好吗？”  
但丁动了动嘴唇却没能发出声来。握着钥匙的手烧灼地疼痛着，可但丁几乎感受不到，那份痛楚顺着他的神经传达到大脑的路上逐渐失去了敌意，自胸口荡开的温热波浪又将疼痛卷起，覆盖，模模糊糊。他眼睛一眨一眨地看着维吉尔，维吉尔是长这个样子的吗？但丁想着，眼睛这么蓝，鼻子这么挺，还有嘴唇……亲一下总不会像从中吐露的话语那样扎人吧？  
看到但丁那副心不在焉的样子，维吉尔叹了口气向他伸出手，说道：“那么喜欢这张脸的话就去照镜子吧。”  
“啊……”握住维吉尔的手，但丁被拉了起来。他脑袋晕晕的，防御的本能使他并不那么坚决地反驳道：“哪里有喜欢，我才没觉得你长得帅，不如说，你的脸就不在我的审美范围里啦。”  
维吉尔耸耸肩，并没说什么。但丁疑惑地盯着他，过了两秒才反应过来身为孪生子的他们脸是一样的。  
竟然就这样中了圈套！但丁握紧拳头发出一串汽车启动似的声音，可惜熄火了，他单手捂住脸，闷声说道：“你太爱捉弄人了吧……”  
“我错过什么好戏了吗？”  
但丁抬起头，循声望去，翠西从地上的洞口里探出上半身正冲他们招手。  
“嗨，你们是怎么把自己搞得灰头土脸的？”  
“木偶倒了。”维吉尔说。  
这个答案太过简略，翠西没能立刻补上缺失的画面。通常但丁会负责帮他老哥把省略的部分补完，但回想起刚才的情景但丁突然尴尬起来，一阵干笑把翠西搞得更糊涂了。  
“要我帮你上来吗？”但丁对翠西说，“不着痕迹”地转移了话题。  
“感激不尽。”  
翠西上来后没有追问什么，她的目光在但丁与维吉尔间游走了一遭，嘴角浮现的神秘微笑令但丁仿佛目睹了她灵魂深处的女恶魔。她惯例般先给房间拍了照，在画本上画出这个房间，然后她发现这层的楼梯也被石块堵死了。  
“难办了啊……”翠西低声说着，铅笔的笔尖在图纸上点着，“这里不通的话接下来就无路可走了。”  
这时，但丁想起了他从木偶手中拿到的钥匙。他摊开手掌，那把钥匙还静静地躺在那里。  
“这个说不定能派上用场，”但丁把钥匙递给了翠西，“还记得大厅里的另一扇门吗？也许这是那扇门的钥匙。”  
翠西接过钥匙，向但丁道了谢。这下但丁也松了口气，木偶的事告一段落，他们的行程应该能够回到正轨。把过多的关注放在维吉尔身上绝不是件好事，但丁自我总结，刚才他就是求胜心切才导致了那样的状况，接下来他会更小心，更谨慎……后知后觉地，但丁想起一个问题，说起来，刚刚那个该算什么？难道说维吉尔是为了……保护我？不对，虽然看上去就是那样但肯定另有隐情。维吉尔怎么会那么做呢？按但丁的认知，在他栽倒时送上掌声才是维吉尔的作风。  
在但丁举步维艰地进行推理时，维吉尔开口了，他说道：“关于继续探索的事，我要在这里提前退出。”  
“为什么？”但丁与翠西同时问道。前者注意到维吉尔的脸色不太对，好像比平时更苍白了，突然他想起他们与邻居初次见面的场景，于是他跳了出来，笑容如同抓到学生作弊的老师。  
“你该不会是害怕了吧？”  
维吉尔的皮肤快要和头发一个颜色，他没有立刻回话，但丁也没有得到猜中了的提示，恰恰相反，他把维吉尔惹恼了。就算但丁对哥哥的诸多方面都不甚了解，但他在维吉尔生气的时候立刻就能感受到，那种情绪附加到维吉尔身上时没有明显的外在表现，更多像是一种弥漫在空气中的独特气味，只有但丁的鼻子能闻到。如果维吉尔把他的愤怒表现在脸上，这通常说明他只是在作出警告，及时收敛就能相安无事。  
但丁计算着带上翠西他能跑多快，但他太过紧张，什么都想不到，只剩下要刺伤眼睛的白茫茫一片。然后，生气的气味突然消失了，维吉尔把手插进要打结的头发里向后拢，理所当然地失败了，他叹息一声：“如果是那样倒也好。我受伤了，无法继续前进。”  
受伤？  
好像有人捏住了但丁的心脏。  
在哪里？  
维吉尔看上去完好无损，牛仔外套沾满灰尘，卡其色的长裤擦上了污痕，但维吉尔还站在那里，凛冽的一如既往。继续向下，但丁明白了哥哥所说的。在裤腿上，红色浸满了布料，承不住的便结成珠坠下，灌进鞋子里或是掉进尘埃中。  
但丁走近他的哥哥，然而直视维吉尔的眼睛，查看他的伤势，两件事都变得如此艰难。结果但丁问了不久前他刚被问过的类似的问题：“你不觉得疼吗？”  
“当然疼。”维吉尔说，“非常疼。”

下午四点，但丁和维吉尔回到了旅馆。  
那个木偶倒下时在维吉尔的左小腿上留下了一道十厘米左右的伤口。带了急救用品的翠西帮维吉尔简单包扎了伤口，但伤口割的不浅，纱布很快就被血洇湿。迫不得已，关于马列特堡的冒险结束了。在翠西的帮助下，但丁把维吉尔送去了岛上的医院，等维吉尔从手术室出来时他的腿上裹了更多的纱布。  
原本但丁计划尽快离开马列特岛，但今天离岛的船已经没有了，最快也要等到明早，然后是火车，他们还得转乘火车才能到家。  
两人坐在各自的床上，面对面，维吉尔看着但丁，但丁却没在看他。  
“真罕见，你会这么安静。在医院时你也很少说话。”  
但丁倒在床上，把枕头抱在怀里一声不吭。  
“小孩子都懂得不该穿着脏衣服上床吧。”  
“别再继续了……”脸埋在枕头里，但丁的声音又湿又黏，仿佛置于烈日下的水果糖。  
“继续什么？”  
那颗融化到一半的糖果坐了起来，枕头要被他撕成两半，喷洒出里面的羽毛。  
“让我觉得自己是个混蛋。”他说。  
“是我要来这个鬼地方，是我要进那个城堡，我想在那里吓你，让你承认自己是胆小鬼。”他又说。  
“如果你真的是个胆小鬼……其实我才是，我害怕那些东西，我只是假装不害怕……”他的声音低落下去，断断续续，如同一盘播放过太多遍的磁带，“要是我更小心，不对，我当时就该承认自己不敢靠近那个木偶……因为我，它才会倒……你应该是个胆小鬼的！这样才……”  
“会更轻松？”  
但丁止住了他的声音。的蓝眼睛好像被打湿了，可那也许只是维吉尔的错觉，他总以为但丁会哭，就像小时候。  
“既然你打算保持沉默的话，那就听我来说吧。”  
平稳的，缓慢的，孪生子中的哥哥开口讲起一个固执的人从小到大的故事。  
我的兄弟讨厌我。这个人还是个孩子时突然有了这样的想法，这个想法在他的脑海里盘旋萦绕，挥之不去。不然为什么我喜欢的恰巧是他不感兴趣的，而我无论怎样努力也无法爱上他所爱的？  
稍大一点后，这个人发现他坚信的想法根本说不通，他和他的兄弟只是太不相同罢了。明明想要进入对方的世界，可每次都因为他们之间的的差异而失败。他住在一个透明的盒子里，他的兄弟住在另一个透明的盒子里，他们能看到对方，却无法拥抱对方。长久如此，他心灰意冷，“我的兄弟讨厌我”，他紧拥这样明知错误的想法，因为只有这样想，那些争吵才会变得轻松，既然他讨厌我，把问题放置不管也不会有负担了。  
一开始他是知道自己手中的挡箭牌是虚假的，可时间久了，他忘了那是假的，把它信以为真。不过，他说不出这是件好事还是件坏事，即使他用那样的谎话欺骗了自己，他也无法割舍对兄弟的爱，哪怕被讨厌，只要对方能感受到自己仍是被爱着的就足够了。  
故事在此停下，但丁看着自己的鞋尖等待维吉尔做出定论，可他迟迟没有等来，于是他明白了，维吉尔也在等他。  
“……你是在说我吗？”  
“实话还是假话？”  
但丁像是被逗笑了，胡乱地抓了抓自己的头发：“说假话的维吉尔会让我做噩梦的。”  
“那就实话。”维吉尔依旧保持着平静，“我在说我自己。”  
“是吗？”但丁下巴搭在枕头上，“真的是啊。”  
“你是想说，你早就看出来了？”  
那对湿漉漉的蓝眼睛透过杂乱的前发告诉维吉尔他的问题是多么愚蠢，但是，那道目光很快又失去了棱角，被打湿般皱成了一团。知道，但是不相信，哪怕说给他听，他也会怀疑。  
“作为你慷慨的哥哥，我再告诉你一个事实。”  
“天哪维吉尔，我真的会做噩梦的。”但丁说。  
维吉尔没有理会，他轻咳两声，说道：“我并不胆小，小时候也好，不久前也好，我抱住你是想保护你。”  
枕头被扔回了它该在的位置，但丁倏然起身，坐到了维吉尔的床上。一张快称得上古董的单人床承受起两个男人的重量，床板虚张声势地发出像是要断裂的声音，可是床上的两人都没有在意那个声音，其中一个说：“你把我的床也弄脏了。”另一个说：“亲爱的弟弟在你身边你还有什么可抱怨的。”  
但丁深吸一口气，他高挺起胸脯，仰着头，像模像样地一根一根竖起手指：“第一，老哥你数学太烂了吧，你说一个，明明是两个。第二，谢啦！把我从可怕的光头男人和木偶手里救出来，但是把自己搞伤太蠢了！你可是哥哥，别干这种反过来叫弟弟担心的事！第三，第三……”  
但丁的声音哽住了，三根手指像枯萎的花茎般卷曲起来，然后他猛地抽吸，扑进了维吉尔的怀里。  
“不准怀疑我，我非常非常……爱你。”  
时钟滴答滴答地走，秒针绕过钟盘的四分之一，接着又是四分之一，维吉尔把手放在了扎进自己胸口里的脑袋上。毛茸茸的，好像狗啊。他想，如果说出来，但丁是不是又要学猫惨叫？  
“好像狗。”  
“喵唔哇啊！”  
真好猜。

晚上，但丁展现出惊人的行动力。他一个人洗好了他们两个人的脏衣服，叫来客房服务换了新的床单，自己洗过澡后又帮身为伤者的维吉尔擦了身体，甚至准时准点买来了晚饭。中途维吉尔想提醒他，明天他们就走了，今晚洗衣服明天只能带着一包半干不干的衣服回家，十有八九还会在路上捂出味道，但他看但丁干的热火朝天，不忍心打击他的热情，也就随他去了。不过维吉尔没想到但丁连内裤都帮他洗了，他十分想提醒自己的弟弟，他的哥哥离不能自理还有好长一段路要走，过分的体贴实在叫人……身心愉悦。  
忙完这些竟然就到了该睡觉的时间，要想坐上明早的船，维吉尔认为他们最好别寄希望于能像今天这样一早爬起来。说实在的，自打巡演结束，充足完整的睡眠就像忘了维吉尔似的不来拜访他，而每天的原因都是因为他的弟弟，神出鬼没的但丁。然而穿着短裤坐在床上沉思的但丁在维吉尔第三次用“晚安”提示他关灯时突然翻身下床，把挡在两张床中间的矮桌拖到了床尾。  
“但愿我们楼下没有人，”维吉尔掀开被子坐了起来，“但丁，你在干什么？”  
“做这个！”  
说着，但丁又去了他那张床的另一边，双手抵住床沿，弓下身子，用力把床向维吉尔那边推，直到两张床并成一张床。他打量了一下，然后在维吉尔错愕的目光中心满意足地跳到了床上。  
维吉尔都感受到了床的哀鸣。  
明明有自己的被子，但丁却非要钻到维吉尔那边，在不碰到维吉尔伤腿的前提下八爪鱼似的抱紧了他。  
“松手，热死了。”维吉尔说，压低的声音正是但丁认证的“假的生气”。但丁当然不会松手，知道只一回事，遵守是另一回事，但丁要是忍得住的话他们就不会经常又吵架又打架了。他贴着维吉尔，笑嘻嘻地说：“理解一下弟弟的良苦用心嘛~照顾伤者还是离得越近越好啊，不然半夜你滚到床下面都没人能及时搭救你。”  
“我倒是很有可能被你挤到床下面。”维吉尔说。  
“还有……”但丁的声音逐渐变小，他缩进了被子里，“今天……那座城堡里，还是挺可怕的……”  
维吉尔轻声咋舌，更深层次地理解了恐怖片存在的意义。不过理性如维吉尔，他还是把但丁拎了出来，告诉他两人必须面对的残酷现实：“比起今晚，你还是更多担心一下回去后该怎么办吧。我受伤了，回去父母家肯定要被妈妈拎着耳朵问话，还有你，你也难逃一劫。”  
想象了一下那个画面，但丁倒吸一口凉气，然后开始发抖。  
维吉尔继续说：“但是如果我回自己家住的话，因为行动不便，我必须请一个保姆来照顾我，而我选择独居的原因恰恰是我讨厌陌生人在我身边打转。但丁，你能明白事情的严重性吗？”  
但丁点点头，表示自己知道了，这次不是敷衍，他很认真在听，而且很认真给出了建议：“那就去我那里住吧。”  
维吉尔看着但丁，仿佛他的双眼会发出激光，把但丁的脸烤得又红又烫。  
“不过、你要，你要，保持安静！我是说……不要搞出太大声响，我需要安静的环境来创作。”但丁给自己的准室友设了第一道障碍。  
“好的，杰克。”  
“我真的在写东西！”但丁抱怨道，然后是第二道障碍，“然后……不要动我的冰箱，里面的东西我一清二楚，如果我发现有什么不该有的变化……”  
“多出一杯草莓圣代的话，会怎么样。”  
“会得到你弟弟我无尽的爱。”  
终于到了最后的障碍：“接下来……嗯，接下来没什么了，就上面两个条件。”  
经过一番时常足以让人信以为真的深思熟虑，维吉尔免为其难似的点了头：“我应该能做到。”  
但丁的笑容让维吉尔误以为已经天亮，他能听到天使的演奏与歌唱，能看到郁金香盛开的花海，能感受到艾露比散发的光芒。但丁握着他的手，微笑着对他说：“那我们是住在一起的一家人了哦，维吉尔。”

——THE END——


End file.
